


Le sens du devoir

by CassiopeeLestrange



Series: Le monde de Meari [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeeLestrange/pseuds/CassiopeeLestrange
Summary: Pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja le troisième Raikage et le troisième Hokage conclurent une alliance. Dix ans plus tard, Meari est sur le point d'honorer l'alliance en épousant l'un des héros de la guerre Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au sharingan.
Relationships: C (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Le monde de Meari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883638
Kudos: 8





	1. Le départ

Meari regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kumo et ses habitants. Une profonde tristesse l’envahit, même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle quittait Kumo, elle savait que la prochaine fois qu’elle reviendrait, elle ne serait plus une kunoichi du village caché par les nuages. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’elle serait encore une kunoichi. Pas sûr que Konoha accepte une étrangère dans leur rang même si celle-ci avait sauvé leur Hokage, sa femme et leurs fils.

«Meari, il est temps d’y aller nous avons beaucoup de route à faire.»

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour faire face à sa mère Tori.

«Suis-je vraiment obligée de le faire ?» Demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Sa mère lui sourit avant de tendre la main vers elle. Avec un peu de réticence Meari prit la main de sa mère et se laissa asseoir sur son lit.

«Je sais que ça peut faire peur d’aller dans un autre village, je me souviens j’étais beaucoup plus jeune que ta sœur quand j’ai du venir vivre à Kumo après la dévastation de mon village natal Uzushio. Ce sentiment de ne pas appartenir à cet endroit est resté pendant un certain temps mais en me faisant des amis et en tombant amoureuse de ton père, cet endroit est devenu mon foyer. Tu verras, cela prendra du temps mais je suis sûre que tu finiras par considérer Konoha comme ton foyer.»

«J’en doute.» Contra Meari.

Tori soupira, elle aurait voulu pouvoir réconforter sa fille mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Et elle ne le dirait pas mais elle était toujours en colère que son beau-père le troisième Raikage ait décidé ainsi du futur de sa fille. Si il était encore de ce monde, elle lui aurait fait part de ses pensées sur le sujet mais le mal était déjà et tout ce que Tori avait pu faire était de préparer Meari du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

«Aller, nous devons partir. Tout le monde nous attend.» Encouragea-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

Meari hocha sèchement la tête avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce non sans un dernier regard. Dehors, la mère et la fille firent face au reste de la famille et à leur escorte. Il n’y avait pas de monde pour lui dire au-revoir. Meari avait passé les trois dernières semaines à faire ses adieux pour ne pas se retrouver avec un attroupement pour son départ.

«Enfin ! C’est pas trop tôt !» Grogna A en voyant sa femme et sa fille arriver à leurs côtés.

Meari ne dit rien et se contenta de se mettre en rang devant sa sœur cadette, Jin, et entre ses futurs ex-coéquipiers, Darui et C. Les deux s’étaient portés volontaires pour escorter le Raikage et sa famille. Meari savait qu’ils l’avaient pour retarder le plus possible leurs adieux. Ils se connaissaient après tout depuis qu’ils avaient cinq ans. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et ça allait malheureusement changer.

«Bien allons-y !» Lança A d’un ton bourru avant de s’élancer. Il fut rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, ils finirent par arriver au Pays du Feu. Meari n’avait pratiquement rien dit voyage. A vrai dire à part son oncle B qui leur servait son rap à deux balle et sa plus jeune sœur Sae qui était excitée de voir un autre village, personne n’avait été d’humeur à la discussion.

Une fois Konoha dans leur champ de vision, le groupe ralentit pour ne pas paraître hostile et laisser à Konoha le temps de les accueillir. Ils arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus aux porte du village et furent accueillit par le Hokage en personne.

«Raikage sama, bienvenue à vous.» Salua Minato. «Je vois que j’avais raison quand je vous avais dit que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions nous serions tous les deux Kage.»

«Eh ouais c’est vrai mon frère. Le Hokage est un visionnaire.» Lâcha B sous les rires de Sae.

A lança un regarda mauvais à B et Sae, les deux se turent immédiatement. «Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir emené.» Grogna-t-il avant de s’adresser à Minato.

«Oui vous aviez raison Hokage sama. Laissez moi vous présenter ma femme Tori, mes filles Jin et Sae. Mes deux gardes personnels C et Darui. Vous connaissez déjà mon frère B et ma fille Meari.»

Minato sourit et comme toutes les autres fois où elle l’avait rencontré, Meari ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’étonner de la sincérité de son sourire. C’était un homme doux et bienveillant qui avait pourtant une terrible réputation. Il était même plus fort que son père, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Minato lui rappelait sa sœur Jin. Contrairement à Sae qui avait le sang aussi chaud que leur père et Meari qui était aussi impertinente que leur mère, Jin était douce et calme. Pas timide et encore moins naïve simplement très réservée. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être une des plus redoutable kunoichi de Kumo à seulement quinze ans.

«Toujours un plaisir de te voir Meari san. C’est un honneur de rencontrer le reste votre famille ainsi que vos gardes. Si vous voulez bien, mes gardes peuvent vous montrer vos appartements pour votre séjours. Et après Raikage sama nous pourrons finaliser les détails.»

A accepta et se laissa guider par deux ninja de Konoha pendant que le reste de leur groupe suivait. Meari observa Konoha. Sept ans après l’attaque de Kyuubi, le village semblait avoir retrouver sans surprise son apparence d’avant le démon renard. Elle se demanda comment allaient la femme et les jumeaux du Hokage. Ils devaient avoir grandit, peut-être étaient-ils déjà à l’académie. Elle se renseignerait plus tard.

Ils avaient eu la maison d’hôte la plus spacieuse. Constata Meari. Hormis ses parents, ils avaient tous une chambre, il y avait également deux salles de bains ce qui était parfait quand ils étaient pas moins de huit.

Une fois installée, Meari, ses parents et Darui se rendirent à la tour du Hokage pendant que B, Sae, Jin et C allaient visiter le village.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Hokage Meari remarqua qu’en plus des membres du conseil, il y avait également un homme et une femme aux cheveux blancs. L’homme portait un bandeau sur le front avec écrit huile et Meari su immédiatement qu’il s’agissait de Jiraya l’ermite des crapauds et l’un des trois ninja légendaire avec Tsunade et Orochimaru. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

«Bien maintenant que vous êtes là, nous pouvons commencer.» Déclara le Hokage. « Nous sommes là pour honorer l’accord passé il y a une dizaine d’années par le trosième Hokage ici présent et le troisième Raikage qui n’est plus de ce monde malheureusement. L’alliance prévoyait le soutient des forces de Kumo à l’armée de Konoha durant la troisième grande guerre ninja en échange un shinobi de Konoha devait épousé la première petite fille du troisième Raikage. Il avait d’ailleurs imposé des conditions quant au choix du futur époux. Il voulait un ninja de rang jônin faisant parti d’un clan réputé et si possible avec une affinité pour le raiton.»

À la dernière condition, Meari roula des yeux, cela ressemblait bien à son défunt grand-père de vouloir pour elle un détenteur du raiton, il ne jurait que par ce tonjutsu. Il avait été fortement déçu quand Meari avait révélé une affinité avec le vent et le feu. Il aurait été assez content de savoir que Sae avait hérité du raiton et elle était vraiment douée. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait même contrôler la foudre noire.

«Pour ses exploits héroïque durant la dernière et parce qu’il répondait à tous les critères du troisième Raikage, Kakashi Hatake a été choisit pour représenter Konoha dans cet accord.» Continua Minato.

Ce serait donc Kakashi Hatake son futur époux. Meari ne lui avait jamais parlé mais elle le connaissait de réputation. Il était appelé l’homme au Sharingan ou encore le ninja copieur. Elle avait également entendu dire qu’il était un génie promu genin à cinq ans, chûnin à six et jonin à onze. Ça c’est ce qui s’appelait l’élite, Konoha ne s’était pas moquer d’eux surtout qu’il avait été l’élève du Hokage ce qui voulait dire qu’il était un potentiel Hokage lui-même.

«Est-il quelqu’un de confiance ?» Intervint Tori.

Meari sourit intérieurement à la question de sa mère. Elle savait que si sa mère n’était pas satisfaite de son futur mari, elle n’hésiterait pas à demander un autre mari à défaut d’une annulation. Au moins, il y avait quelqu’un qui avait à cœur ses intérêts. Son père, qui était resté silencieux, ce qui étonnait Meari, il avait l’habitude de ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite, parla enfin :

«Où est-il ? Pourquoi n’est il pas ici pour nous rencontrer ?» Demanda A irrité.

«Pour le moment Kakashi est en mission. Nous nous excusons c’était une mission de dernière minute qui requérait sa présence, je ne sais pas combien de temps durera sa mission mais je vous garantie qu’il sera là pour le mariage. Mais laissez moi vous présenter Jiraya et Kikue. Jiraya et Kikue étaient les tuteurs légaux de Kakashi et ses sœurs quand ils étaient enfants. Kikue et aussi l’actuelle matriarche de la famille Hatake.»

Jiraya et Kikue s’inclinèrent.

«Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer et honorer d’accueillir Meari san dans notre humble famille.» Sourit Kikue.

Mensonge. Meari n’était pas convaincue par les paroles de la femme.

«Eh bien Konoha a de la chance, j’ai entendu parler de tes exploits jeune kunoichi. J’espère que tu continuera à être active ici.» Sourit Jiraya.

«Seulement si le Hokage est d’accord.» Fit Meari.

«Nous en discuterons après le mariage.» Répondit Minato.

«Quand aura lieu le mariage ?» Demanda Meari.

«Il a été décidé encore avec le Raikage que le mariage aurait lieu dans un mois.» Répondit Minato.

Meari se tourna vers son père.

«Tu ne pourras pas rester aussi longtemps.»

«Non, je vais d’ailleurs devoir repartir demain. Je reviendrais pour le mariage.» Répondit A.

«Je vois...» Fit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître déçue.

=================

Salut , j’espère que le début vous plaît. A bientôt pour la suite. N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	2. Le clan Hatake

Le deuxième jour fut consacré à la présentation au clan Hatake. Meari avait dû enfilé un kimono traditionnel, pas le genre de vêtement qu’elle mettait au quotidien car très peu adapté au combat. La blonde préférait les tenues avec des pantalons aux tissus souples et aérés mais ne crachait pas sur des kimono et des yukata selon les occasions, elle avait juste l’habitude qu’ils soient courts et lui arrivant pas plus bas que les genoux. Meari avait choisit un kimono noir avec des motifs floraux violet et un obi blanc.

«Tu es magnifique.» Lui sourirent Jin et Sae. 

Meari jeta un regard à sa mère qui discutaient avec ses cousines retrouvées la veille. Après dix-huit ans de séparation les trois Uzumaki s’étaient enfin retrouvées à Konoha. Leur dernière rencontre remontait au mariage de Tori et A. Les trois ne s’étaient plus lâchées si bien que Kushina et Azami venaient rencontrer les Hatake avec eux. Apparemment ce n’était pas seulement une alliance entre Kumo et Konoha mais aussi une alliance entre Uzumaki et Hatake.

D’après ce que Meari avait comprit le clan Uzumaki ne s’était pas bien adapté aux autres habitants du village malgré le fait que le Hokage soit marié à l’une des leurs. Le fait que le clan compte parmi ses membres deux hôtes du démon renard ne devait pas y être étranger. Elle le savait, son oncle B avait vécu et vivait encore des fois le rejet des habitants de Kumo en raison de son statut d’hôte.

«Il faut que vous sachiez les Hatake sont un clan très fier. Depuis que Kikue en a prit la tête, leurs critères sont assez élevés, ils veulent à tout prix effacer leurs hontes du passé.» Déclara Azami.

«C’est à dire ?» Demanda Meari intéressée. Il fallait mieux qu’elle sache où elle mettait les pieds.

«L’ancien chef de clan Sakumo Hatake, le père de Kakashi était avant un ninja respecté. Il rivalisait avec les sannin et je pense que vous le connaissiez sous le nom de crocs blancs de Konoha.»

Oui, Meari se souvint, cet homme était une légende jusqu’à Kumo.

«Eh bien pendant une mission, il a préféré abandonné la mission plutôt que de mettre la vie de ses compagnons en danger. Ce qui selon moi était honorable mais malheureusement l’échec de cette mission à eu des effets dramatiques pour Konoha si bien que tout le monde à commencé rejeter la faute sur Sakumo. Alors qu’avant il était respecté, il avait fini hait et déshonoré et le clan Hatake avec. Il n’a pas supporté les brimades et s’est suicidé pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il a laissé Kakashi, Etsuko et Kaede seuls car ils avaient déjà perdu leur mère quelques années plus tôt.» Continua Kushina.  
«Kakashi est-il quelqu’un de bien ?» Demanda Tori.

«Oui il l’est même si je ne suis pas sûre qu’il le pense. Avant d’aller en guerre, Kakashi n’était pas beaucoup apprécié de ses paires. Il était très à cheval sur le règlement des ninjas. La guerre et la perte de ses coéquipiers l’ont beaucoup marqué. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un de méchant mais il est devenu très distant.» Répondit Kushina.

«Entre autres chose.» Rajouta doucement Azami.

Meari n’aimait pas ce qu’elle entendait, elle peut-être devoir faire face à un mari atteint de stress post-traumatique et peut-être pire. Elle soupira intérieurement, elle ne savait quel Kami avait décidé de son sort mais il devait bien s’amuser à l’heure qu’il était.

***

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en chemin vers le quartier des Hatake. Son père, son oncle B et Darui était repartit tôt le matin. A avait laissé à Tori les commandes si des problèmes surgissaient.

L’entrée du quartier était marqué par une arche en pierre avec le symbole du clan gravé dessus. Le quartier se composait principalement de maisons de style traditionnel mais aussi de magasins comme des armureries. Le clan Hatake avait bâti leur réputation sur leur maîtrise du kenjustu mais aussi sur la fabrication de leurs armes. Leurs secrets étaient jalousement gardés depuis des siècles. Meari savait qu’ils avaient été des samouraïs avant d’être des ninjas. Du coin de l’œil elle pu voir Sae s’émerveiller devant les différentes armes qu’elle voyait. Il y avait aussi quelques restaurants et magasin de vêtements.

Les civils les regardaient avec insistance. Certains étaient surpris, d’autres chuchotaient entre eux. Ils devaient sans aucun doute être au courant du mariage prochain de leur futur chef de clan ou le seraient bientôt. Meari remarqua que beaucoup portaient des masques, des shinobi si elle se fiait à leur uniforme.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une maison plus grande que les autres. Devant l’entrée se tenaient, Kikua avec plusieurs autres personnes. Ils étaient presque tous âgés et Meari devina qu’il s’agissait des doyens du clan. Il y avait deux filles masquées dont on ne voyait que les yeux aux côtés de Kikue. Il devait sûrement s’agir de Kaede et Etsuko, les sœurs de Kakashi.

Tous s’inclinèrent face à Meari et son groupe.

«Bienvenue dans notre quartier, je ne savais pas que nous allions vous accueillir Kushina-sama, Azami-sama..» Salua Kikue.

«C’était normal, Meari est une Uzumaki de part sa mère nous nous devions d’êtres présentes.» Répondit Azami. Elle était la matriarche du clan Uzumaki depuis la mort de son père.

«Pour ma part, je représente le Hokage.» Fit doucement Kushina.

Kikue hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Meari et sa mère.

«Tori-sama, Meari-san permettez moi de vous présenter mes deux nièces Etsuko et Kaede. Elles ont ton âge Meari-san.»

Meari s’inclina devant les jumelles.

«C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer toutes les deux.»

«Pour nous aussi Meari-san. J’espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Je suis Etsuko et l’autre c’est Kaede.»

Kaede avait les yeux beaucoup plus foncés que ceux d’Etsuko. De près c’était facile à remarqué mais de loin les gens pouvaient facilement se tromper. Il y avait aussi d’autres choses qui les différenciaient. Etsuko laissait ses cheveux en une unique tresse tandis que Kaede avait fait un chignon avec les siens. Kaede avait aussi une allure beaucoup plus solennelle alors qu’Etsuko semblait plus détendue.

«C’est un honneur de bientôt compter dans notre famille celle qui a sauvé notre Hokage et sa famille.» Renchérit Etsuko.

«C’est gentil mais je n’étais pas seule.» Minimisa Meari. Aucun des deux qui étaient avec elle, n’aimeraient qu’elle prenne toute la gloire.

Après cela, Meari fut présentée aux anciens du clan. Des femmes et des hommes assez rigides selon Meari, cela promettait beaucoup de mal de tête en perspectives. Ils finirent tous dans une grande salle et s’assirent tous sur des coussins.

«Nous sommes donc ici pour discuter du mariage.» Commença Kikue. «Tori-sama avez vous des demandes ?»

«Oui, comme nous savons que certaines de nos coutumes de Kumo sont différentes des vôtres, j’ai eu l’idée pour satisfaire tout le monde de faire les fiançailles selon les rites de kumo et la cérémonie de mariage selon ceux de Konoha.»

«En quoi consiste les rituels de Kumo ?» Demanda une des aînés. Meari n’avait clairement pas prit le temps de retenir son nom pourtant elle le devrait bientôt.

«Il y a l’offrande aux familles, le futur époux offre quelque chose à la famille de sa fiancée et la future épouse fait de même. Les fiancés s’offrent également un cadeau. Et le plus important, il y a la confrontation, c’est un combat entre les fiancés. Et c’est tout. Il y a des tenues spéciales.»

«Je vois, je suppose que nous allons vous laisser cette partie. Vous n’aurez qu’à nous avertir si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit.» Accepta Kikue. « Pour le mariage, nous avons convenue qu’il se ferait dans le champ derrière notre quartier. Nous nous sommes permit de faire une première liste des invités et nous aimerions avoir la vôtre même si je suppose qu’elle ne sera pas aussi élevée que nous.»

«Pour tout dire, nous avons aussi du monde à invité mais je propose ceci : Nos invités ne viendrons que pour les fiançailles. De toutes façons à Kumo, c’est, hum disons plus divertissant que le mariage en lui-même.»

Kikue regarda les aînés qui hochaient la tête avant de s’adresser de nouveau à Tori.

«Cela nous convient également. Nous aimerions passer à nos conditions. Le Raikage troisième du nom avait des exigences, il est normal que Konoha et notamment le clan Hatake puisse également y trouver son compte hormis bien-sûr Meari-san qui est semble-t-il sans égal.»

Meari grimaça intérieurement, vraiment tout chez cette femme semblait faux. Comme si ce n’était déjà pas assez humiliant d’être un vulgaire pion dans l’alliance entre Kumo et Konoha, il fallait en plus que sa famille paie. Parce que c’était de ça dont il était question, les Hatake voulaient une dote. Ils ne manquaient vraiment pas d’air.

«Bien sûr, nous avions déjà envisagé cette possibilité.»

Meari résista à l’envie de regarder sa mère avec de gros yeux. Allait-elle vraiment accepter ça ? Tori poursuivit sans même se soucier des états d’âmes de sa fille.

« Votre prix sera le nôtre, bien entendu dans des proportions raisonnables.» Précisa-t-elle.

Kikue sourit, tout comme les autres aînés. Une bande de vieux arrivistes, si quelqu’un demandait à Meari son avis. Plus elle restait là, moins elle les appréciait. Elle n’aurait pas pensé que les aînés du conseil de son père pourraient passés pour de gentils vieux et pourtant comparés aux vieux Hatake, ils lui manquaient. Presque. Cependant, au moment où Kikue ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, Meari su que jamais les vieux de Kumo ne pourraient jamais égalés ceux de Konoha. Ceux de Kumo étaient plus directes et un peu plus honorables.

«Passons maintenant à un domaine beaucoup plus privé.» 

Si Meari n’était déjà pas méfiante, c’était sans aucun doute à ce moment là qu’elle aurait dû l’être.

«Nous aimerions que Meari passe certains tests.» 

Et voilà, le piège était là. Se dit la jeune kunoichi.

«Nous voudrions connaître son état de santé, vous comprendrez que c’est assez important pour notre clan.» Continua Kikue.

Pour un clan avec un kekkai genkai comme le Sharingan ou le Byakugan mais pas pour un clan avec juste des techniques secrètes. Meari sourit mentalement, ils ne se prenaient vraiment pas pour de la merde, mais son sourire vacilla quand Kikue poursuivit.

«Ainsi que des tests de fertilités et de virginité. Pas que nous doutions de votre fille mais...»

«Non.» Coupa Meari. C’était la goutte d’eau pour la jeune kunoichi. Fertilité, virginité. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils tous ? À quel siècle pensaient-ils vivre ? Ce genre de choses avait disparût depuis un bon moment à Kumo. Meari était même sûre qu’à Iwa dirigé par le vieil Ônoki, ils avaient aussi abandonné ce genre de méthode archaïque.

«Pardon, je crains de ne pas comprendre.»

«J’ai dit non. Je ne ferais pas ces tests.» Répondit Meari en regardant Kikue droit dans les yeux. 

Kikue et Meari s’affrontèrent du regard, et elles surent toutes les deux à cet instant que les faux-semblants s’arrêtaient. Cela aura été plus tôt que ce que Meari avait prévu mais mieux tôt que tôt. Cela leur épargnera énormément de fausses courtoisie et elles économiseront un temps précieux.

« C’est notre droit de demandé cela. Dans ce clan aucune femme ne se marie sans passer par là.»

Meari les plaignait sincèrement mais elle serait l’exception à la règle.

«Et c’est mon droit de refuser. C’est un test dégradant sans compté le fait qu’il est sexiste.»

«Je ne vois pas en quoi.» Fit Kikue irritée. Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aigus. Si la situation n’était pas aussi grave Meari aurait rit.

«Je ferais ce test uniquement si mon fiancé le fait également.»

«C’est ridicule ! Il ne peut pas...» Fit un des aînés avant d’être interrompu par Meari.

«Si il ne peut pas, alors moi non plus.» Son ton était catégorique.

«Une jeune fille qui n’a rien à se reprocher accepterait sans broncher. Qu’y a-t-il Meari-san ? Avez vous peur de ce que ce test révélerait sur vous ? Peut-être est-ce pour ne pas faire honte à votre famille.» 

Salope.

«Je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Contrairement à vous, ma famille base son honneur sur les prouesses au combats. Mais je suppose que c’est un concept qui a dû échapper à ce clan. Dites-moi les masques, c’est juste un accessoire de mode ou bien cela cache un honte bien plus profonde ? Est-ce juste pour se cacher des habitants de votre propre village ? Les gens peuvent être durs avec les gens qu’ils trouvent indignes de tout respect. Est-ce justifié ? Cela est un autre débat.»

Tout le monde dans la pièce haleta et Meari s’en voulu par rapport à Kaede et Etsuko. Elles n’avaient rien à voir là-dedans mais cette confrontation était comme les prémices d’une guerre à venir. Une guerre longue et difficile, qui durerait toute la vie. Toute sa vie. Si Meari commençait à faire dans le sentimentalisme, Kikue et les autres l’asserviraient sans aucune hésitation. Cela se voyait déjà qu’ils voudraient qu’elle soit la parfaite épouse pour leur futur chef de clan.

Meari prit également soin de ne regarder ni Kushina, ni Azami, ni ses sœurs et surtout pas sa mère. Il y avait peu de chance que l’une d’entre elles ait apprécié ce qu’elle avait dit mais encore une fois aucune d’elle ne devait être lié à ce foutu clan archaïque. Et c’est sur cette dernière pensée que Meari poursuivit pour asséner le coup de grâce.

«C’est une chose sur laquelle je serais intraitable. Je ne ferais aucun de vos tests car je suis contre. Je peux par contre vous fournir mon dossier médical si vous voulez. Et si cela ne vous satisfait pas, je n’aurais qu’à m’en aller avec ma famille. Bien sûr, nous vous laisserons le soin d’expliquer au Hokage pourquoi l’alliance aura été brisé.»

Meari se leva et amorça sa sortie. Avant d’être définitivement dehors, elle ajouta :

«Une question, est-ce que le clan Hatake se remettrait même d’être à nouveau responsable des désagréments de Konoha, car si cette alliance est brisée...»

Elle s’en alla sans terminer sa phrase. À quoi bon, terminer, tout le monde avait comprit ce qu’elle avait voulu dire.

Une fois sortie du quartier hatake, Meari, se permit de souffler un peu avant de subir sans aucun doute les foudres de sa mère. Elle partie vers les terrains d’entraînements qu’elle connaissait déjà grâce à son dernier séjour à Konoha.

Elle avait clairement besoin de se défouler avant de rentrer.


	3. Les Uzumaki

Neuf ans auparavant

Meari tomba à terre en grimaçant de douleur, après trois essais elle avait réussit à esquiver les poings de C mais pas l’épée de Darui.

«C’est bien Darui tend un peu plus le bras quand tu attaques. C soit un peu plus rapide dans tes mouvements. Meari, tu as encore des efforts à faire.» Fit Rei-sensei.

Meari se releva avec l’aide de C et Darui.

«Recommencer tout les trois. Vous resterez là jusqu’à ce que Meari arrive à éviter tous les coups.»

Meari baissa la tête honteuse puis elle sentit deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle releva la tête pour voir Darui et C lui sourire pour l’encourager. Avec un bref sourire, elle se remit en position.

Deux heures plus tard.

«C’est bon, vous pouvez arrêter.»

Les trois enfants étaient fatigués et blessés. Rei-sensei était un perfectionniste, il n’était satisfait que quand c’était parfait et alors il les faisait recommencer pour être sûr qu’ils avaient bien intégré ce qu’il leur avait appris.

«Darui, C rentrez chez vous, je dois parler à Meari.»

Les deux garçons hésitèrent mais un hochement de la part de leur amie finit par les faire partir. Une fois qu’ils furent hors de vue, Rei-sensei parla :

«Je ne comprends pas. Tu as tout pour être une excellente kunoichi et pourtant tu es médiocre. As-tu même envie d’être ninja ?»

Meari ne répondit pas, la honte l’empêchait de dire quoi que se soit pour se défendre. Si elle pouvait, elle lui dirait qu’elle voulait vraiment être un bon ninja. Que ce n’était pas faute de s’entraîner encore plus que le reste de ses camarades à l’académie. Elle n’y arrivait juste pas.

«Ton grand-père était le troisième Raikage, ton père est maintenant le quatrième Raikage. Si tu avais été plus forte peut-être que le troisième du nom ne t’aurait donné sans vergogne à Konoha. Tu aurais même pu être le cinquième Raikage. En mission, tu auras la vie de tes camarades entre tes mains et vice-versa. Comment peuvent-ils avoir confiance si tu n’es pas capable de les protéger au moment critique. Saches qu’il vaut mieux ne pas être ninja , qu’en être un mauvais. Je te conseilles d’envisager d’abandonner la vie de ninja, il semble que ce ne soit pas fait pour toi.»

Sans un mot de plus, Rei-sensei s’en alla, laissant Meari au bord des larmes. Meari savait qu’il avait raison ce qui donnait plus de forces à ses paroles. Elle était un échec comparé à son père et son grand-père. Ils devaient sûrement avoir honte d’elle. Mais abandonné la vie de ninja ? Le pourrait-elle ? Que diraient ses parents ? Que penseraient ses sœurs d’elle ? Et surtout que pourrait-elle dire à Darui et C ? Ils s’étaient promis de devenir ninja tous les trois ensemble.

«Il faut toujours que les hommes exagèrent.» Meari sursauta et se tourna pour se trouver face à l’être le plus étrange qu’elle ait rencontré. C’était une femme, du moins Meari le supposait. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc-gris et une peau très pâle. Elle était belle avec ses yeux blancs. A la connaissance de Meari, elle n’avait jamais entendu parler d’individus ayant une telle apparence. Le choc passé, la petite fille se mit en position de défense.

«Qui êtes vous ?» Demanda-t-elle prudemment. Si cette femme, était là pour attaquer le village, elle devait trouver un moyen d’avertir son père ou au moins les gardes. Comment avait-elle même pu entrer dans Kumo sans se faire remarquer. Avec son physique, il était difficile de passer inaperçu.

«Calmes toi. Je vois presque ton cerveau commencer à surchauffer. Je ne suis pas là en ennemie.» Fit la femme en levant les mains en signe de paix.

«Alors que faites vous ici ?»

«Pour tout dire, je me baladais dans la dimension immatérielle quand j’ai sentit ton chakra. Il est assez intriguant. Alors je me suis permit de t’observer avec tes camarades et ton sensei.»

Meari fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien avoir son chakra qui le rendait intrigant ? Qu’était cette dimension immatérielle ? 

«J’ai entendu ce que ton sensei à dit et laisses moi te dire qu’il à tord. Tu n’es pas médiocre, tu ne suis juste pas la bonne voie.»

«Qu’en savez vous ?» Demanda la petite blonde méfiante.

«Plus qu’il n’y paraît. J’ai vu mon lot de ninja avec un grand potentiel qui n’ont jamais réussit à le développer correctement. Des fois par manque d’envie et de détermination, des fois à cause des pressions de leurs entourage et des fois à cause de sentiments négatifs et d’ambitions démesurées. Je m’égare. Ce que je veux dire, c’est tout simplement que ton sensei essaie, pour je ne sais qu’elle raison, de te faire suivre semble-t-il le même entraînement que ton père et ton grand-père ont dû suivre. Pour avoir connu le troisième du nom, je peux assurer que tu n’es pas comme lui.»

«Vous, vous connaissiez mon grand-père ?»

«Bien-sûr, A le troisième Raikage. Une véritable légende, j’ai déjà eu l’honneur de le voir combattre et je n’ai pas été déçue. Apprendre sa mort m’a beaucoup attristée.» 

Meari n’eut pas le temps de penser à la mort de son grand-père survenue un an plus tôt, car la femme poursuivit :

«Voilà ma proposition jeune Meari, je peux t’apprendre à exploiter ton potentiel. Je peux faire de toi, une des meilleures kunoichi que Kumo ait jamais connu. Mais c’est une voie risquée et très dangereuse. Tu pourrais au mieux t’y perdre et être consumée par la haine mais si tu t’y accroches et que tu surmonte les obstacles, tu seras la meilleure version de toi-même.»

Devant le scepticisme de la petite fille, la femme continua:  
«Tu n’es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Je ne suis pas pressée. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, tu n’auras qu’à appeler.»

«Et comment je fais ?»

La femme se pencha pour ramasser une pierre et la serra dans sa main en fermant les yeux. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et sa main la pierre émettait une légère lumière blanche. «Tu n’aura qu’à tenir cette pierre et penser à moi. Je m’appelle Kioko.»

Après cela, Meari se retrouva seule tenant dans la main la pierre que la mystérieuse femme venait de lui donner.

De retour au présent

«Tu n’aurais pas dû dire tout cela.» Meari détourna son regard du ciel pour regarder sa mère avec un sourcil levé.

«Du moins...» Continua Tori. «Pas de cette manière. Tu les a offensé.» Meari ne parla toujours pas et Tori soupira. «Écoutes pour moi aussi, c’est révoltant même du temps de mon mariage avec ton père ce genre de méthodes étaient déjà obsolètes. Mais je t’ai élevé pour être un peu plus subtile que cela. Tout a une limite, même le clan des Hatake, si tu les insultes à tout va, ils finiront par te rejeter et tant pis si la guerre éclate. Ils ont leur fierté comme tout le monde.» Meari allait répliquer qu’elle n’en avait pas grand chose à faire mais sa mère poursuivit. «Je comprends ce que tu fais ma chérie et crois moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je t’ai vu devenir une femme accomplie, une jeune femme et une kunoichi accomplie, ce n’est pas pour que des vieillards, pensant comme au siècle dernier, te conforment à leurs idéaux à la morale étroite. Mais n’oublies pas que tu n’es pas là pour les combattre, tu es là pour honorer les souhaits de ton grand-père. Il y a des fois où tu peux te permettre d’être provocatrice et d’autres fois, il te faudra être plus subtile. Tel est l’art de la diplomatie.»

Meari regarda le soleil qui commençait à décliner dans le ciel, en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa mère. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas tort. L’idée, même si elle ne le voulait pas, était de faire fonctionné l’alliance entre Kumo et Konoha. C’était la dernière mission que faisait Meari pour son village natal, lui éviter une guerre inutile. Résignée, Meari hocha la tête.

«Bien.» Sourit Tori. «Maintenant va te préparer, tu es dans un sale état, nous mangeons au domaine des Uzumaki ce soir.»

Meari se regarda. Son beau kimono ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Il était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et plein de terre et de sang. C avait finit par la rejoindre et ils avaient combattu tous les deux pendant plusieurs heures. Elle vraiment besoin d’un bain.

***

Le complexe Uzumaki ne ressemblait à rien d’autre à Konoha. Là où les clans s’organisaient en quartier composé de plusieurs maisons, le domaine des rescapés d’Uzushio avait l’air d’un grand immeuble s’élevant sur plusieurs étages. Sur la façade était gravé en grand leur symbole de clan. Du moins c’était ce que voyait les gens de l’extérieur.

Une fois à l’intérieur tout était différent. Le domaine était largement plus grand s’étendant sur plusieurs hectares. Il y avait assez pour trois terrains d’entraînement, une vingtaine de maisons, leur temple ancestral où ils vouaient un culte au dieu de la Mort ainsi que la bibliothèque concentrant des siècles de savoir, malheureusement une grande partie de leur savoir avait périt pendant la chute Uzushio. Ces deux derniers bâtiments étaient entourés non seulement de barrières protectrices mais aussi d’un sort de fuinjutsu spatio-temporel puissant.

Tori avait parlé à ses filles de la gloire et de la renommée des Uzumaki à travers le temps. Ils avaient étaient bien plus des érudits que des ninjas. Toujours à vouloir aller plus loin sur le chemin de la connaissance et ils avaient été redouté pour cela. Depuis, ils protégeaient ce qui restait de leur héritage jusqu’à faire croire au reste du monde qu’ils n’étaient plus aussi forts qu’avant. Ce qui était faux.

«Wow, comment c’est possible ?» Demanda Sae, émerveillée par le domaine.

«Il s’agit d’un de nos fuinjutsu les plus anciens : le jutsu d’extension. Il permet d’étendre le volume d’un objet ou d’un lieu.» Répondit Azami qui les avait accueillit à la porte.

«C’est vraiment bien.» Sourit Meari.

«Pourquoi ne pas faire comme les autres clans ? Un tel jutsu doit demander énormément de chakra.» Demanda Jin.

«Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu te doutes bien que même si nous avions été accueillit avec hospitalité, cela ne voulait pas dire que les autres clans étaient prêts à céder de leur territoire pour nous en donner généreusement, pas même les Senju avec qui nous avons une amitié de longue date. Mon père à préféré cette solution plutôt que de nous éparpiller dans tout Konoha, nous sommes plus puissants unis que séparés.»

«C’est compréhensible.» Acquiesça Jin à la réponse d’Azami.

Bientôt, tout le monde arriva vers une maison aussi normale que les autres. Maintenant que Meari connaissait l’existence du jutsu d’extension, elle devinait que les maisons avaient des apparences trompeuses. L’idée lui faisait plaisir. Elle débordait de savoir tout ce qu’elle pourrait apprendre de son clan maternelle maintenant qu’elle allait vivre à Konoha. Elle avait passé ses deux précédents séjours à Konoha à apprendre de Kioko-shishō. La jeune femme se dit qu’il y avait au moins quelque chose de bien qui ressortait de toute cette histoire, elle pourrait honorer le clan des Uzumaki. Ayant grandit à Kumo, ni elle, ni ses soeurs n’avait pu porter fièrement le symbole du clan de leur mère car le village de Konoha se l’était approprié.

Comme elle s’y attendait la maison était beaucoup plus vaste à l’intérieur. Et aussi beaucoup plus bruyante.

«Mais je veux des ramens moi !!!»

«Naruto en en a déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps manger des ramens. Ce n’est pas bon pour ta santé.» S’énerva Kushina.

Meari vit un petit garçon blond boudé avec les bras croisés. Ils avaient trois petites marques, semblables à des vibrisses sur chaque joues. Ainsi donc voilà Naruto. Meari sourit à la vu de l’enfant. Il avait grandit même si il semblait encore très petit. Et dire qu’elle l’avait vu le jour de sa naissance. C’était il y a sept ans et tout ce qui s’était passé cette nuit là était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Sans doute le serait-il jusqu’à sa mort. En même temps comment oublier, les cris de désespoir des habitants, les pleurs des enfants cherchant leurs parents, les grognements de Kurama anéantissant le village avec une telle rage. En revenant à Kumo après cela, elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois. Il lui arrivait encore d’en faire de temps en temps.

«Arrêtes de faire cette tête, je suis sûr que Iruka-sensei va encore t’en offrir si tu lui demande.» Fit une voix ennuyée.

Meari posa ses yeux sur un autre petit garçon, il ressemblait en tout point à Naruto sauf qu’il avait les cheveux noirs. Aussi noir que l’encre. Menma. La différence de caractère se voyait déjà après quelques minutes à les observer. Naruto était très expressif, tandis que Menma semblait plus blasé.

Le visage de Naruto s’éclaircit d’un immense sourire.  
«Tu as raison ! Je lui demanderais de m’emmener chez Ichiraku ! Miam j’ai déjà l’eau à la bouche !»

«Menma ne l’encourages pas !» Grogna Kushina qui tenait la main d’une petite fille. Elle avait hérité de la rousseur des Uzumaki. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Il y avait également deux autres enfants, un garçon de peut-être neuf/dix ans. Il avait les cheveux vert foncé et des yeux gris. La petite fille à ses côtés ne devait pas être plus âgée que Naruto et Menma. Elle avait elle aussi les yeux gris et les cheveux roux.

«Bienvenue chez nous !» S’exclama Kushina en les voyant. «Je vous présente Anami, Naruto, Menma, Hideaki et Kiwako.» Fit-elle en désignant les cinq enfants. «Les enfants voici, notre cousine Tori avec ses filles Meari, Jin et Sae.»

La réaction de Naruto prit tout le monde au dépourvu. 

« Onē-chan !!!» Il se jeta sur Meari qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Hideaki et Anami pouffèrent de rire, tandis que Kiwako secoua la tête d’un air désapprobateur. Menma gêné avança et s’inclina face à elle. «Meari onē-san, tō-san et kā-san nous ont raconté ce que tu a fais avec Kaemon nī-san et Sayuri onē-san quand le renard qui est à l’intérieur de nous a attaqué Konoha.»

«Excuses Naruto, Meari-chan. Il a malheureusement hérité de toutes les mauvaises manies des Uzumaki. Heureusement Menma compense son manque de finesse.» Fit également Azami.

Meari sourit avant de s’agenouiller pour être à la hauteur de Naruto. Du doigt elle demanda quatre autres de venir aux côtés de Naruto. «Vous n’avez pas à me remercier, nous sommes du même clan et surtout de la même famille. C’est ça une famille, se protéger les uns les autres.»

«Une famille c’est aussi des grandes sœurs agaçantes et tyranniques.» Marmonna Sae juste assez fort pour que Meari entende.

Meari roula des yeux mais ne commenta pas. Elle savait qu’il lui arrivait d’être dure avec Sae et Jin. Mais c’était toujours dans leur intérêt. Et ces derniers temps, elle l’avait été plus que d’habitude à cause de son départ imminent. Elle ne serait plus à leurs côtés pour les protéger en cas de danger. Bien sûr, Sae et Jin étaient plus que capable de se défendre mais dans l’esprit de Meari, elles étaient encore les petites filles qui la suivaient partout et qui voulaient l’imiter. Avec le temps si Jin avait montré un côté plus assagit, Sae avait pour sa part révélé une facette assez imprudente et irréfléchie. Meari ne cessait de se demander dans quels problèmes sa plus jeune sœur allait bien pouvoir se mettre à l’avenir. Elle comptait sur leur mère et sur Jin pour la tempérer un peu.

Meari avait souvent cogiter sur la dynamique de sa famille. Jin était la voix de la raison par excellence. Elle s’était montrée plus d’une fois plus raisonnable que Meari sur certains points. Elle ne faisait ni ne disait jamais rien d’imprudent pouvant amener quelqu’un à se fâcher. Meari pouvait compter sur les doigts d’un manchot le nombre de fois où elle avait vu Jin se disputer avec quelqu’un. Sae, étant la plus jeune des trois sœurs, avait été la plus chouchoutée par exactement tout le monde. Ce qui l’avait forcément rendu quelque peu capricieuse et insouciante. Elle avait prit non seulement le tempérament de feu des Uzumaki mais aussi l’entêtement du quatrième Raikage. Sae avait passé plus de temps puni que l’avaient été Jin et Meari réunies.  
Leur mère Tori était celle qui commandait dans la famille. Sa parole était loi et ni ses filles ni son mari ne remettaient cela en question, et quand par folie l’un d’eux ( principalement Sae et A), le faisait, il regrettait amèrement. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être une femme très douce et même taquine.  
A, étant le Raikage était généralement absent de la maison mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder dans un agenda de la place pour sa famille. Il avait toujours été là à leur sortie de l’académie, les emmenant en ville pour prendre un goûter et entendre ce qu’elles avaient fait de leur journée. Il était à la fois stricte et protecteur ainsi qu’incroyablement têtu par moment.  
Quant à Meari, avec son statut d’aînée, il y avait toujours eu beaucoup d’espoirs placés en elle. Surtout par son grand-père. Elle savait que beaucoup avait pensé qu’elle deviendrait le cinquième Raikage quand elle était plus jeune ( bien sûr avant que son grand-père ne la jette en pâture à Konoha), puis avait été déçu par ses performances avant d’être abasourdis quand elle avait montré le fruit de son entraînement sous la direction de Kioko-shishō. Premièrement surestimée, puis sous-estimée, elle avait finit respectée par ses paires. C’était sa plus grande fierté et elle combattrait quiconque remettrait cela en question.

«Vous allez protéger Naruto et Menma des méchants villageois ?» Demanda Anami.  
La question jeta un froid dans la pièce. Si une petite fille pouvait ressentir l’animosité des gens de Konoha pour ses grands frères, c’était soit qu’elle était vraiment très observatrice soit que les gens ne se cachaient pas pour déverser leur haine.

« On peut faire mieux que cela.» Intervint Jin. «On peut vous apprendre à vous protéger les uns les autres. Enfin surtout Meari qui habites ici désormais.»

«Pourquoi tu changes de village ?» Demanda Hideaki.

«Meari-chan va se marier avec Kakashi-kun.» Déclara Azami.

Apparemment les enfants connaissaient Kakashi. Pas étonnant vu qu’il avait été l’élève du quatrième du nom. Soudain des pleurs sortirent Meari de ses pensées. C’était Anami. Meari fronça les sourcils.

«Non! Kakashi nī-san est à moi !» Pleura-t-elle alors qu’au même moment la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur Minato et Keiji, le mari d’Azami.

Keiji était une version plus âgée de Hideaki.

«Nous sommes rentrés !» Crièrent les deux hommes.

Anami alla se jeter dans les bras de son père.

«Que se passe-t-il ?»

«Anami-chan pleure parce que Meari nē-chan va se marier avec Kakashi nī-san.» Répondit Hideaki.

Keiji cacha son sourire derrière sa main avant d’aller se mettre aux côtés de sa femme.

«Il ne faut pas pleurer Anami-chan.» Commença Minato en serrant sa fille.

«Si Kakashi nī-san est à moi !»

Meari grimaça, elle pouvait voir les visages amusés de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu’une petite fille qui la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés et pleins d’espoirs quelques minutes plutôt, la fixe désormais comme si elle avait trahis sa confiance ? Tout cela, à cause d’un homme qu’elle n’avait jamais vu.

«Tu sais, même si Kakashi-san sera marié avec moi, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il va t’oublier.» Commença-t-elle en s’adressant à Anami. «Dis moi pourquoi tu aimes bien Kakashi-san.»

«Il est toujours gentil avec moi et me laisse jouer avec pakkun, Bull, Shiba et les autres. Et il m’apporte toujours des dango quand il vient à la maison. Et quand il est là, il me raconte toujours des histoires pour que je m’endorme. Il a même dit que j’étais plus gentille que Kiwa.»

Du coin de l’œil Meari remarqua la mine vexée de Kiwako.

«Tu es sûre de ça ?»

«Non... il n’a pas dit ça...» Répondit la petite fille en baissant la tête honteuse.

«Je te promets que Kakashi-san ne va pas changer. Et si il arrête de faire ce qu’il fait toujours, je lui lancerai mes meilleurs jutsu jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne s’excuser et redevienne comme avant. On est d’accord ?»

Anami finit par hocher la tête et Meari sourit contente d’elle-même.

Après cela tout le monde alla dîner dans la bonne humeur. 

***  
Le lendemain, il fut convenu que Meari n’irait pas au quartier Hatake. Elle laissait sa mère s’occuper des préparatifs du moins pour cette fois. Ses sœurs étaient restées au domaine des Uzumaki, elles allaient passer la plupart du séjours à apprendre tout ce qu’elles pouvaient sur leur clan. Meari quant à elle, en profita pour rendre visite à une personne particulière. Elle se rendit en dehors du village, vers la porte Est.

La maison de Kioko-shishō, se trouvait dans la forêt. Elle disait toujours qu’elle préférait le calme de la nature aux désagréments de la ville.

« Kioko-shishō, c’est moi !» Fit Meari en toquant à la porte.

La porte finit par s’ouvrir sur une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Le femme sourit en voyant Meari avant de froncer les sourcils.

«Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer ton mariage ?»

«Ma mère à juger bon de m’accorder une pause.» Répondit Meari en haussant les épaules.

Kioko la regarda suspicieuse mais finit par la laisser entrer. «As-tu déjà mangé ?» Demanda-t-elle.

Meari hocha la tête en s’affalant sur un des coussins au sol.

«Où sont les autres ? Je pensais qu’ils seraient là.»

« Je suppose qu’ils viendront plus tard. Impossible d’entendre parler de ces deux-là avant au moins onze heure. Ils me font toujours attendre un temps précieux pour leur entraînement.»

«Je vais épouser Kakashi Hatake.» Finit par déclarer Meari.

«Oui, je sais.» Kioko semblait amusée.

«Pourquoi cet air amusé ?» Demanda Meari curieuse.

«Rien rien, j’ai juste hâte de voir ce que ça peut donner entre vous c’est tout.»

Avant que Meari ai pu demander des précisions, la porte de l’entrée s’ouvrit.

«Kioko-shishō, nous sommes arrivés !»

«Sayuri, combien de fois je t’ai dit d’arrêter de crier ?»

Une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs arriva dans le salon avec un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage. «Pas assez apparemment.» Elle finit par remarquer Meari. «Kaemon, la future madame Hatake est là!»

Meari se renfrogna alors qu’un jeune homme entra à son tour. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris. Il s’inclina face à Kioko avant de regarder Meari. « Tu sais, tu aurais pu attendre au moins quelques mois de mariage avant de te faire détesté par tous les vieux du clan Hatake.»

Sayuri alla s’asseoir et demanda : «Que s’est-il passé pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?»

Kaemon se posa aux côtés de Kioko et répondit : «Elle a refusé de passer les tests de fertilité et de virginité demandé par le clan. Elle les a défié d’annuler le mariage à cause de son refus.»

«Nooon !? Dis moi, tu compte échapper à ton mariage en refilant un crise cardiaque à tous ces vieux ?» Ricana Sayuri.

«Tu aurais fais quoi à ma place ?» Demanda Meari sur la défensive.

«Je ne me serais même pas déplacée. Me marier ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais il faut bien avouer que Kakashi doit être quelque chose, déjà Kaede était...hum...comment dire, délicieuse. Je n’imagine même pas son frère ou même sa sœur.»

«Tu es sorti avec Kaede ?» Demanda Meari. «Je n’étais pas au courant.»

«Sortir est un bien grand mot, si tu veux mon avis.» Déclara Kaemon.

«Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu’elle était intéressée plus par moi que par toi.» Répondit la brune.

«Je suis passé à autre chose.» Fit le jeune homme en croisant les bras et en levant son menton.

«Mais oui bien sûr, tu es bien trop orgueilleux pour ton propre bien.»

Meari ricana doucement. Ces deux-là lui avaient manqué. Quand Kioko-shishō les avaient présenté tous les trois, le coup de foudre ne s’était pas produit. Au contraire, ils ne s’étaient pas entendu, Sayuri avec son aversion pour les shinobi, Kaemon et son côté hautain et Meari avec son insolence, le cocktail avait été explosif. Mais à force d’arpenter la voie que Kioko-shishō leur montrait, ils n’avaient pu que se rapprocher. Ensemble, ils étaient passé plus d’une fois près de la mort, ils s’étaient soutenu les uns les autres quand la rage et le désespoir les submergeaient. Surmonter toutes ses épreuves ensemble les avaient amené à un niveau d’intimité qu’ils pourraient jamais partagé avec personne d’autres.

«Arrêtez tous les deux et préparer vous pour l’entraînement. Aujourd’hui je vais vous apprendre une technique combinant l’inton et le yôton. Vous devrez être concentrés.» Les réprimanda Kioko-shishō avant de se lever pour se changer. « Je vous attendrais dehors.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors déjà merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Ça fait réellement plaisir. Je voulais apporter quelques précisions.
> 
> Meari a 17 ans comme Sayuri, Kaemon, Etsuko et Kaede. Il sont de la génération d'Iruka. Kakashi et ceux de sa génération ont 21 ans.
> 
> Naruto et Menma ont 7 ans, Hideaki en a 10, Kiwako 8 et Anami 5. 
> 
> Je voulais vraiment donné un clan et surtout une famille à Naruto. Etre autant livré à lui-même dans la série devrait être interdit. Je me demande l'âge qu'il avait quand ils l'ont laissé vivre seul.
> 
> Pour Kakashi aussi, je voulais qu'il ait d'autre gens sur qui compter même si la perte de Rin et Obito a causé beaucoup de dégâts à sa santé mentale. L'idée que Jiraya soit son oncle était vraiment trop tentante.
> 
> J'espère que le flash back était convaincant. J'en mettrais de temps en temps pour se faire une idée sur le passé de Meari ou d'autres personnages.
> 
> Je crois avoir tout dit à la prochaine.


	4. "Ça ira"

Une semaine était passée depuis l’arrivée de Meari à Konoha. Après sa journée de répit, elle avait dû retourner s’occuper, avec sa mère et Kikue, des préparatifs du mariage et des fiançailles qui arrivaient tous deux à grands pas. Les fiançailles étaient dans six jours et le mariage dans moins trois semaines.

Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Un mois était vraiment un délais trop court pour organiser un mariage.

Meari avait besoin de souffler, elle venait de passer toute une journée avec Kikue et sa mère. Elles avaient passé énormément de temps à choisir les décoration pour le mariage et pour la réception des fiançailles. Il va sans dire, qu’aucunes des trois n’étaient d’accord sur quoi que se soit. Surtout Kikue et Meari. La femme plus âgée restait campée sur un style traditionnel quand la plus jeune voulait quelque chose de plus moderne. La plupart du temps, Tori jouait les médiatrices pour évité que cela ne dégénère mais elle avait elle aussi des choses sur lesquels elle ne pouvait pas transiger.

Notamment sur des rituels de Kumo ou du clan Uzumaki. Tori avait dit à sa fille que les mariages dans leur clan avait un rituel de liaison spécial, auquel Meari ne pouvait y échapper. C’était un sceau de mariage. Pour que sa fille comprenne bien, Tori avait montré à Meari, ce qu’elle avait toujours prit pour un tatouage banal que ses parents avait fait plus jeunes. Le tatouage supposé représentait le symbole des Uzumaki qui avait fusioné avec celui de Kumo. Tori avait dit que Kakashi et elle pouvaient le personnalisé comme ils l’entendaient. Mais pour avoir plus de précisions, elle devait attendre le retour de son fiancé.

Fiancé qui n’était ne semblait pas prêt de rentrer. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas ? Meari chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir ce genre de pensées. Il serait normalement là la semaine prochaine. Il le devait, pour leurs fiançailles. Les fiançailles dureraient deux bons jours, d’abords, il y aurait la fête où ils échangeraient leur cadeau et le lendemain, ils se battraient en duel devant presque tout Konoha et quelques habitants de Kumo. Ce duel était la partie la plus importante des fiançailles. Ils permettaient aux mariées de se juger en tant que combattant. Bien sûr, pour des couples qui se connaissaient depuis des années ce n’était qu’un dernier combat avant de devenir des partenaires de vie, mais pour des fiancés comme Kakashi et elle, cela leur permettait de se jauger et de s’impressionner.

Dans cette optique, Meari arriva sur un terrain d’entraînement avec C, Jin et Sae. Elle devait s’entraîner pour les fiançailles. Kaemon et Sayuri étaient déjà là. Ils voulaient eux aussi se battre de manière beaucoup plus légère. Avec Kioko-shishō, c’était facile de partir dans des combats très intenses qui les laissaient tous les trois à bout de force et parfois aux portes de la mort. C’était tellement grisant, de ne pas retenir ses coups avec des gens égalant sa puissance.

«C’est pas trop tôt.» Râla Sayuri. 

«Ce fut une longue journée.» Se justifia Meari. Et c’était vrai, en plus de choisir les décoration, Meari avait dû voir la couturière attitrée des Hatake pour sa tenue de mariage. Encore là, il y avait eu un désaccord, Kikue voulait une robe d’un blanc virginal quand Meari voulait une robe plus colorée. Une robe rouge et dorée comme le rouge de ses yeux et le jaune de ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait plus vraiment y penser.

«C, Jin, Sae, je vous présente Sayuri et Kaemon. C’est avec eux que j’ai apprit les enseignements de Kioko-shishō. Sayuri, Kaemon voici Jin, Sae et C.»

Jin et Sae saluèrent Kaemon et Sayuri avec douceur ( Jin ) et entrain ( Sae ), Kaemon et Sayuri se montrèrent aussi assez aimable. Ce que Meari apprécia, elle voulaient qu’ils s’entendent tous bien. Kaemon et Sayuri étaient ses meilleurs amis et ses partenaires ultimes, Jin, Sae, C et Darui étaient sa fratrie, elle voulait qu’ils s’entendent tous. Mais apparemment C ne partageait pas son souhait.

«Alors c’est pour eux que tu nous abandonné avec Darui ? Ils n’ont rien de spécial.» La voix de C était pleine d’amertume.

Jin et Sae le regardèrent surprise par son comportement. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi malpoli envers qui que se soit. Meari ne fut pas suprise, elle connaissait C beaucoup mieux que ses sœurs, il avait une aversion pour Konoha depuis qu’il savait que c’était des ninja de Konoha qui avaient tué ses grand-parents, laissant sa mère orpheline.

«Rien de spécial dis-tu ? Tu veux parier ?» Lança Sayuri avec une lueur de défit. Des trois, Sayuri était sans aucun doute la plus joueuse. Elle ne refusait jamais un bon duel et l’occasion de montrer sa force. Et comme avec son niveau les adversaires digne de ce nom se faisaient rares, elle s’ennuyait beaucoup.

Avant que qui que se soit ait pu comprendre, Sayuri et C étaient tous les deux en position de combat. Kaemon et Jin voulurent les interrompre mais Meari les en empêcha. 

«Laissez-les apparemment ils ont besoin de se défouler. On interviendra si ça va trop loin.»

«Nous étions censés t’aider à t’entraîner.» Fit Jin d’un ton réprobateur.

«T’inquiètes, quand C et Sayuri auront finit et si il n’est pas trop tard, tu te battra avec Kaemon et moi avec Sae.»

«Pourquoi moi ?» Demanda Sae. Elle avait voulu affronter Sayuri et Kaemon. Elle voulait voir si elle pouvait leur tenir tête. Après tout ils avaient affronter le démon renard aux côtés de Meari et du Hokage.

«Tu es l’experte en arme. De ce que j’ai vu du clan Hatake, ils sont spécialisés dans les combats avec des armes. Il est fort possible que le kenjutsu soit la spécialité de Kakashi.»

«Tu te trompes Kakashi n’a pas de spécialité. Il est excellent dans tout les domaines.» Objecta Kaemon. « Il était déjà un excellent ninja avant d’avoir son Sharingan.»

«Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment maîtrise-t-il le sharingan ?»

«Tu ne devrais autant en savoir sur ton adversaire.» Intervint Jin. «Vous êtes censé vous affronter dans les conditions d’un véritable combat. Tu auras un net avantage sur lui si tu sais déjà ce qu’il est capable de faire. La véritable valeur d’un ninja est sa capacité à analyser une situation en temps réel. Et puis où serait le plaisir sinon ?»

Meari regarda sa sœur bouche bée. Elle détestait quand Jin lui faisait la leçon. C’était son travail à elle pas celui de Jin. Mais sa petite sœur avait raison. 

Meari soupira montrant son accord face aux paroles Jin.

«Ça veut dire que je ne suis plus obligée de me battre avec toi ?» Demanda Sae pleine d’espoir.

«Mais ne te gênes pas. Tu peux le dire si tu trouves que je suis trop faible pour que tu puisses me combattre.»Fit l’aînée agacée.

«C’est pas ça, je m’entraîne toujours soit avec mon équipe soit avec vous, les parents, C et Darui. J’ai envie de combattre de nouvelles personnes.»

Meari fronça les sourcils.

«Non, tu ne te bats pas toute seule face à Kaemon.» Refusa-t-elle. Ce n’était pas qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en Sae, mais elle n’avait que douze ans. Elle était une genin depuis à peine un an. Et Kaemon n’était pas un combattant tendre. Quel genre de grande sœur elle serait si elle envoyait sa plus jeune sœur se faire humilier.

«Et si j’affrontais Jin et Sae en même temps ?» Proposa Kaemon.

Meari considéra la proposition. Jin pourrait palier les défauts de Sae et Sae pourrait distraire Kaemon quand Jin formerait ses sceaux.

«D’accord mais tu restes à 15%.»

Kaemon hocha la tête et les quatre purent enfin se concentrer sur le combat de Sayuri et C. Ces derniers n’avaient d’ailleurs toujours pas commencé. Ils se regardait en chien de faïence. C n’était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée et Sayuri aimait observer ses adversaire avant de commencer un combat.

«C’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ?» Lança Meari pour les secouer un peu.  
C fut le premier à attaquer. Il fonça vers Sayuri tantō en main. La brune esquiva ses coups mais ne les rendit pas. Elle finit par se cacher parmi les arbres et masqua son chakra, pensant surprendre C. Mais le ninja de Kumo était un ninja sensoriel, il repéra bien vite Sayuri mais fit comme si de rien n’était. Elle finit par s’élancer vers le flanc gauche de C mais ce dernier esquiva sans mal. Sayuri sortie ses lames métal qu’elle plaçait entre ses doigts et revint à la charge. Elle réussit à le blesser à l’épaule droite et à la joue gauche. C n’en mena pas large et taillada Sayuri à la cuisse et au bras gauche.

Ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre, Sayuri repartie se cacher dans les arbres alors que C resta encore une fois à découvert. Soudain une centaine de kunai et de shuriken arrivèrent dans sa direction. Mais C ne s’en formalisa pas et fit un sceau de rupture de genjustu. Toutes les sorts lancés par Sayuri se dissipèrent. Ce qui la prit au dépourvu. Elle en avait placé un peu partout dans les arbres pour tromper C.

Meari sourit ça promettait d’être intéressant. Sayuri et C était des maîtres en genjustu, même si la brune avait un net avantage sur le blond en raison de son attribut génétique. Connaissant Sayuri, Meari était prête à parier qu’elle allait à nouveau tester C avec des genjutsu plus puissants. La brune avait un sourire narquois, celui qu’elle ne réservait qu’à ceux avec qui elle se décidait de se battre sérieusement.

«On devrait peut-être...» Commença Kaemon.

«Non, C est un Jonin et le futur garde personnel du Raikage. Il peut tenir tête à Sayuri.» Le devança Meari.

«Si tu le dit.» Fit son ami septique.

Une heure quarante-cinq plus tard. Sayuri et C étaient tous les deux à terre blessés à de multiple endroits. Ils étaient également couverts de boue. C c’était montré à la hauteur d’une Sayuri à 20% de sa puissance. Meari se dit qu’elle aurait même pu pousser à 25/30% qu’il aurait encore pu tenir. Mais aurait dû puiser dans des techniques plus dangereuses autant pour lui que pour Sayuri, et ce n’était qu’un entraînement.

«C’était trop cool !» Cria Sae impressionnée. La genin regardait Sayuri et C avec respect et envie. «Jin ! C’est à notre tour !»

«Non, il est trop tard.» Intervint Meari en regardant sa montre.

«Mais...»

«Pas de mais, Jin et toi affronterez Kaemon, une autre fois. C et Sayuri ont combattu plus longtemps que prévu.»

«C’est pas juste !»

«Soit tu acceptes de rentrer soit tu ne te battra pas avec Kaemon la prochaine fois.» Fit Meari d’un ton sévère. «C’est toi qui décide.»

Sae fit une moue boudeuse mais décida d’obéir et prit la direction de la maison d’hôtes. Jin la rejoignit après avoir salué Kaemon et Sayuri.

Bien vite; il resta plus que C, Sayuri, Kaemon et Meari. Kaemon se tourna vers cette dernière.

«Je vais vous laisser, j’ai un repas de famille ce soir. Dis à tes sœurs que je suis prêt quand elle veulent finalement faire ce combat.»

Meari hocha la tête.

«Tu étais vraiment impressionnant.» Entendit-elle Sayuri dire à C. « Plus d’une fois j’ai faillit faire appel au Sharingan. Si tu veux remettre ça ou faire autre chose, je ne dirais pas non.» La brune fit un clin d’oeil au blond qui fronça les sourcils.

«Quant à toi.» Fit Sayuri en tournant la tête vers Meari. « Lâche un peu ta sœur. C’est à force de combat que l’on se forge son expérience. Comment peut-elle s’améliorer si sa grande sœur est toujours sur son dos. Laisses la se tromper et apprendre de ses erreurs.»

Meari croisa les bras.

«C’est de dire ça, Itachi et Akane sont considérés comme des petits génies et Sasuke vient juste de rentrer à l’académie. Sae a énormément de potentiel mais a surtout besoin de discipline.»

Sayuri haussa les épaules, se leva et partie après un sourire à C. Meari vint se poser près de C et commença à le soigner.

«Elle a parlé du Sharingan, est-ce une Uchiha ?» Finit par demander le blond ?

Meari hocha la tête.

« Tu sais tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec Sayuri. Vous avez plus en commun qu’il n’y paraît.»

«Que veux-tu dire ?»

«Comme pour toi, leur père ne sont pas des modèles. Son père est Fugaku Uchiha, le chef du clan. A sa naissance, le clan Uchiha a refusé qu’elle prenne leur nom. Tout ça parce que non seulement, elle était née hors mariage mais en plus sa mère n’était pas du clan. Ils ne s’attendaient certainement pas à ce qu’elle devienne aussi forte.»

C fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait très bien ce que cela faisait de ne pas être reconnu par son propre père. Le sien, les avait abandonné sa mère et lui quand il avait trahit Kumo. L’année dernière, Darui, Meari et lui avait remit la main sur son père et l’avaient finalement ramené à Kumo. Il pourrissait maintenant dans une cellule et C ne pensait pas qu’il en sortirait de sitôt.

«Et Kaemon ?»

«Kaemon est un Hyuga. Dans son cas c’est sa mère qui est membre du clan, la soeur du chef de clan. Elle a rencontré le père de Kaemon lors d’une mission. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de cacher sa grossesse avec des détenteur du Byakugan, donc elle l’a avoué à son père et son frère. Pour ne pas déshonorer le clan Hyuga, ils l’ont marié à un membre du clan. Mais ironie du sort, il n’est pas né avec les yeux typiques des Hyuga. Bien sûr, il peut l’activé mais cela a suscité beaucoup de rumeurs et de questionnement. La mère de Kaemon n’a jamais voulu dire qui était le vrai père de Kaemon. Mais les paris sont toujours ouverts. Sayuri pense que c’est un homme rencontré dans une auberge, Kaemon pense que c’était un homme peu respectable et qu’elle a eu honte. Personnellement, je suis d’avis que c’est un homme important et soit il n’est pas au courant, soit il ne voulait pas gâcher sa réputation.»

C resta silencieux.

«Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu les prennent en pitié, juste apprends à les connaître. Ils sont plus que de simples habitants de Konoha et encore ceux par qui je vous remplace Darui et toi.»

«Je sais que tu ne nous remplaces pas...c’est juste que...»

Meari qui avait finit de soigner C, le regarda dans les yeux attendant qu’il continue. Le blond détourna le regard et fixa le ciel nocturne.

«Je m’inquiète, Konoha ce n’est pas Kumo. Je sais qu’ici tu as Kaemon, Sayuri et tu es proche de ton clan maternelle. Mais s’il t’arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas intervenir. Et si ce Kakashi te traitait mal ? Face à face, je peux savoir ce qui te chagrine et te fais de la peine. Mais avec plusieurs milliers de kilomètres nous séparons, je ne pourrais pas. Ne te méprends pas, je sais que tu es forte et encore je ne sais même pas à quel point mais tu es une sœur pour moi. On a toujours tout fait ensemble avec Darui. Les quelques mois d’apprentissage avec le troisième du nom, assister à l’horreur de la guerre, l’entrée à l’académie, les entraînements avec Rei-sensei... Nos examens de chunin à Suna, notre promotion au rang de Jonnin. Ici tu es loin de ta famille et ces Hatake, surtout cette vieille peau, vont sans aucun doute faire de ta vie un enfer. Je ne pourrai pas t’épaul...»

C ne pu terminer sa phrase car Meari se jeta à son cou. Il n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu’elle pleurait.

«Je je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fais pour mériter un ami et un frère comme toi mais j’en suis très reconnaissante. Merci de t’en soucier mais ne t’en fais pas ça ira. Je peux leur faire face. C’est ma dernière mission pour Kumo et je compte la mener à bien.»

«Promets-moi Meari. Promets-moi que si ça devient trop pour toi, tu reviendras à Kumo. Si il se comporte mal, si il ne te traite pas avec respect, tu feras tes bagages pour Kumo. On mettra fin à ça et tant pis si la guerre éclate. Un village qui te traite mal n’est pas un village qui mérite d’exister.»

«Ne dis pas ça, aucun mauvais traitement justifierai qu’on abandonne la paix. Il y aurait bien trop de vies innocentes en jeu.»

Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant un instant avant de se résoudre à rentrer eux aussi. Ils devaient être attendu pour dîner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. J'ai essayé de mettre en lumière la relation fraternelle entre C et Meari. On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur Sayuri et Kaemon. Je voulais surtout montré que Meari n'est pas la seule affecté par son déménagement. C était le premier mais les autres suivront.
> 
> Bisous à la prochaine ;)


	5. Le retour de Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi est de retour au village rencontre sa belle-mère.

Le soleil était presque à son point culminant quand Kakashi et son équipe arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha. Derrière son masque Anbu, il passa aux cribles le village pour s’assurer que tout était comme à son départ. Le village semblait normal mais Kakashi savait qu’un événement majeur s’était produit. Sa fiancée était arrivée à Konoha. Fiancée. Le mot semblait tout drôle dans son esprit.

«Que faisons nous sempai ?»

Le ninja se tourna vers son équipe, composée de Tenzo, Itachi, Shisui et Anko. Tous avec leur masque Anbu bien en place.

«Vous pouvez partir, je ferai le rapport au Hokage.» Il n’eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, ils avaient tous détalé en moins d’une minute après qu’il eu finit de parler.

Le ninja ne perdit pas non plus de temps et partit en direction de la tour Hokage. Comme à son habitude, il passa par la fenêtre. Il fut accueillit par la vision de son ancien sensei croulant sous une montagne de documents. Kakashi n’avait jamais compris l’attrait que les gens avait pour la fonction de Hokage. Depuis que son sensei occupait cette fonction, il en avait surtout vu les inconvénients.

«Vous êtes enfin de retour.» Fit son ancien sensei qui avait finit par le remarquer.

«Oui, nous sommes rentrés à l’instant.» Répondit le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce. «La mission s’est bien déroulée. Vous aurez mon rapport dès demain.»

«Bien merci. Je savais que vous réussiriez cette mission.» Sourit le blond.

Un léger silence s’installa entre eux. Tous deux savaient quel sujet allait être abordé prochainement. Minato prit finalement les devants.

«La soirée de fiançailles est dans trois jours. La plupart des invités de Kumo sont arrivés. Il ne manque plus que le Raikage. Ta tante t’expliquera tout en détail.»

Kakashi soupira, il savait déjà qu’il n’aurait pas de moment de répit à partir du moment où sa tante mettrait la main sur lui. Il pourrait éventuellement se cacher chez Gai ou chez Genma mais ce ne serait que retarder l’inévitable.

«Ce sont deux semaines assez intenses qui t’attendent, tu vas devoir t’accrocher et j’attends de toi que t’y investisse autant que ta fiancée l’a fait. Tu es en congé pour les trente prochains jours à part pour les mission urgentes.»

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de s’en aller. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, car au moment où il irait au quartier familial personne ne le lâcherait avant qu’il ne soit marié. Et encore, les connaissant ses tourments ne feraient que commencer. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait prit d’accepter la proposition de son ancien sensei. Eh bien il le savait déjà, c’était un ninja. Son devoir était de servir son village de toutes les manières possibles : en assassinant, espionnant, défendant, séduisant, il pourrait désormais ajouter une nouvelle catégorie : en se mariant. De plus son clan bénéficiait grondement des retombés d’un tel événement, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à sa tante. «Le nom des Hatake brillera de nouveau de milles feux.» Avait-elle dit pour le convaincre.  
Et puis les clans desquels était issue sa fiancée, étaient de grands clans, le clan Uzumaki dont la réputation n’était plus à faire, même si ils avaient perdu de leur puissance et le clan Ikazuchi duquel tous les Raikage étaient liés d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

Une fois chez lui, il alla directement se reposer dans sa chambre. Avec son équipe, ils avaient voyagé toutes la nuit pour arriver le plus tôt possible à Konoha. 

Quelques heures plus tard il fut réveillé par des bruits provenant de sa cuisine. Il ne fut pas alarmé, si cela avait été un intrus ses pièges l’aurait mis en déroute mais le jeune homme masqué décida d’en être sûr. Une fois dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de voir ses sœurs préparant le repas.

«Ah tu te réveilles enfin !» S’exclama Etsuko.

« Franchement, si on était venus te tuer, tu n’aurais rien pu faire.» Le sermonna Kaede avec un oeil réprobateur.

Avec leurs masques abaissés leurs expressions étaient beaucoup plus visible. Kakashi savait que ses sœurs avaient commencé à porter des masque uniquement pour l’imiter mais avaient fini pas s’y habituer. Etsuko aimait gardait un peu de mystère et Kaede trouvait ça pratique pour déstabiliser un ennemi durant un combat. Kakashi alla se laver les mains et commença à faire le riz, pendant qu’Etsuko s’occupait de la viande et que Kaede préparait la soupe miso. 

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à table. C’était un rituel qu’ils faisaient régulièrement tous les trois quand ils n’étaient pas en mission. Kaede et Etsuko s’invitaient chez leur grand-frère et tous les trois faisaient la cuisine. Cela avait commencé après que Kakashi soit parti du domicile familiale. 

C’était une période où, Kakashi s’était beaucoup éloigné de son entourage et surtout de sa famille et son clan. Au point de ne plus venir aux repas de famille du dimanche soir avec ses sœurs et sa tante. Tristes de ne plus voir leur frère aussi souvent qu’avant, les jumelles avaient décidé de s’introduire chez lui et de lui faire une surprise. Au départ, Kakashi avait été réticent mais après deux mois, il avait fini par comprendre que ses sœurs ne comptaient pas abandonné et avait commencé par participer à la préparation des repas surtout qu’au début elles n’étaient vraiment pas douées pour cela. Elles avaient fini pas s’améliorer.

Le silence régnait pendant que les trois Hatake mangeaient. D’habitude, le silence ne dérangeait pas Kakashi mais avec les événements qui se profilaient, il était impossible que Kaede et Etsuko n’aient rien à dire, Surtout Etsuko. Elle était la plus bavarde de la fratrie. Elle se chargeait généralement de tenir Kakashi informé de tout ce qu’il se passait dans leur quartier que Kakashi le veuille ou non.

«Donc...» Commença le jeune homme. «Vous n’avez rien à me dire ?»

«Oba-san veut que tu la rejoigne pour le thé. Il y aura Kushina-san, Azami-san et ta future belle-mère.» Déclara Kaede.

«Pas de fiancée ?»

«Non, elle n’est pas venu aujourd’hui. Apparemment, elle et ses sœurs s’occupent de Naruto et des autres aujourd’hui.»

«Si tu veux mon avis c’est juste pour l’éloigner de Oba-san.» Ricana Etsuko.

Kakashi leva un sourcil. Pourquoi devait-on éloigner sa fiancée de sa tante?

«Elles ne s’entendent pas, elles ne sont d’accord sur rien à propos du mariage. Généralement Tori-san, la mère de Meari est là pour apaiser les tensions mais c’est compliqué.»

«Et il ne faut pas oublier ce qu’il s’est passé le jour de la présentation.» Ajouta Etsuko.

Kakashi la regarda avec intérêt et Kaede lui lança un regard noir : «Etsuko, on avait dit qu’on ne lui disait pas ça.»

Leur sœur haussa les épaules. «Il aurait finit par en entendre parler et puis il doit savoir ce que sa fiancée pense de notre clan.» Cracha-t-elle quelque peu amère.

«Est-ce que l’une de vous va me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?» Fit finalement Kakashi, agacé de ne pas comprendre.

«Durant, le présentation Oba-san a poser certaines conditions qu’elle et le conseil voulaient imposer à ta fiancée. Parmi les conditions, il y avait la dot qui est un classique, même si le montant est exagéré si tu veux mon avis, mais ils ont aussi demandé un test de virginité et de fertilité.» Répondit Kaede.

Kakashi fronça des sourcils. Il n’avait jamais entendu que de tel pratique se faisait encore dans leur clan mais après tout c’était possible. Il savait qu’il ne s’investissait pas vraiment comme il le devait auprès de son clan , préférant laisser les commandes à sa tante. 

«Que s’est-il passé après ?»

«Ta fiancée qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la discussion à refusé. Oba-san à fait valoir le fait que toutes les femmes du clan se soumettaient à ces tests.»

Kakshi se demanda soudainement si sa mère avait été dans ce cas de figure, puis, il regarda ses petite sœurs et décida qu’il était hors de question que quelqu’un les soumette à ce genre de pratique. Apparemment, il aurait des choses à dire à sa tante et au conseil. Le sortant de ses pensées, Kaede poursuivit.

« Ensuite Meari a dit qu’elle le ferait uniquement si tu le faisait aussi. Un des anciens à dit que ce n’était pas possible et elle a répondu que si tu ne pouvais pas, elle ne pouvait pas non plus.» 

Kakashi nota, la petite pointe de respect dans la voix de sa sœur.

«Et c’est là que c’est parti en couilles. Oba-san a dit à Meari que si elle n’avait rien à se reprocher, elle se soumettrait aux tests. Elle lui a demandé si elle avait peur de faire honte à sa famille. Meari a répliqué en disant qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher et que sa famille basait leur honneur sur les prouesses aux combats contrairement à nous. Ta fiancée a laissé entendre que l’on portait des masques pour cacher notre honte à cause des événement passés.»

Etsuko n’avait pas besoin de préciser, Kakashi avait très bien compris ce qui a voulu été dire.

Quel genre de personne insultait ouvertement un clan qu’il allait bientôt rejoindre ? Qui était réellement sa fiancée ?

Il avait déjà entendu parlé d’elle. La première fois bien sûr était quand, elle avait sauvé le Hokage et sa famille avec Sayuri Iki et Kaemon Hyuga. Mais ensuite, elle s’était faite un nom et avait gagné une page dans le bingo book. Elle se faisait appelé «Meari la faucheuse» car elle se battait avec une faux et « Meari de l’arc-en-ciel», mais pour ce dernier il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il pensait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec une technique utilisant la lumière mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer.

«Alors pourquoi d’après vous ?» Demanda Etsuko.

Kaede et Kakashi la regardèrent sans comprendre.

«Pourquoi quoi ?»

«Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé.» Précisa la plus jeune de la fratrie.

«Est-ce vraiment important ?» Demanda Kaede.

«Bien sûr ! Soit c’est par conviction, soit c’est parce qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’on sache qu’elle n’est peut-être plus pure. Ça en dirait beaucoup sur le genre de personne qu’elle est. Est-ce une personne de conviction ou au contraire quelqu’un sans valeurs. J’ai envie de savoir qui est la future matriarche de notre clan.»

«Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis plus «pure» comme tu dis. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne sans valeurs ?»  
Kakashi grimaça intérieurement, se sentant un peu mal à l’aise d’entendre ses petites sœurs parler aussi ouvertement. Mais bien qu’il soit mal à l’aise par le sujet évoqué, il était assez content qu’elles soient aussi à l’aise pour parler de ce genre de choses devant lui. Pourtant en tant que grand-frère cela restait quand-même difficile de constater que ses précieuses petites sœurs avaient grandis aussi vite. Il se faisait encore à l’idée qu’elles n’étaient plus des petites filles mais de jeunes femmes majeurs, surtout depuis l’année dernière où Kaede était sortie avec Sayuri. 

Leur tante avait eu une double crise cardiaque en apprenant que Kaede aimait les femmes et sortait avec personne d’autre que Sayuri qui n’était pas beaucoup apprécié des anciens du village pour son comportement, qu’ils jugeaient obscène. En réalité, Sayuri était juste quelqu’un qui n’en avait que faire de l’avis des gens et profitait des plaisirs de la vie.

Cela avait aussi été un choc pour beaucoup car Kaede semblait la plus prude car étant la plus calme et la plus réservée mais en vérité, la plus à cheval sur toutes les règles enseignées par leur tante était Etsuko. Elle avait une vision fixe et très manichéenne du monde.

«Franchement coucher avec des filles, non rectification une fille, ça compte ?»

«Bien sûr que oui.» Répondit Kaede en la regardant avec dédain. «Et tu n’as qu’à lui demander. C’est la seule qui puisse t’éclairer sur ce sujet.»

«Pourquoi demander quand Kakashi peut le vérifier ?»

Ce dernier qui buvait en même temps s’étouffa avec sa boisson.

«Laissez moi en dehors de ça.» Déclara-t-il une fois sa quinte de toux passée.

C’était une chose de les écouter en parler, s’en était une autre de participer à la conversation.

«Le point Etsuko est qu’elle peut à la fois ne plus être vierge et avoir des convictions. De plus, il faudrait mieux qu’elle ne le soit pas.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Te verrais-tu te donner pour la toute première fois à quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas ? Ou tout du moins en quelqu’un que tu connais à peine ?»

«C’est un honneur de se préserver jusqu’au mariage. Et puis c’est son devoir de se donner comme et âme à son futur époux.»

Kaede ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler tout en secouant la tête devant les propos de sa jumelle. Son regard croisa celui de Kakashi, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière fataliste. Leur tante avait réussit à inculquer ses valeurs conservatrices à au moins un des trois. Heureusement qu’ils avaient également eu leur oncle pour contrebalancer tout cela.

***  
Kakashi arriva avec ses sœurs à la maison principale. Quand il entra dans le salon, il vit sa tante déjà installée avec trois rousses. Il reconnu immédiatement Kushina-san et Azami-san mais pas la troisième, qu’il devina sans doute être sa future belle-mère. On voyait clairement l’air de famille entre elle et les deux autres Uzumaki. Comme Kushina-san et Azami-san, elle avait les cheveux roux foncé. Sauf que sa future belle-mère avait les pupilles rouge. 

«Ah vous voilà enfin tous les trois.» Les accueillit leur tante. «Tori-sama laissez-moi vous présenter mon neveu Kakashi.»

Kakashi s’inclina par respect devant la mère de sa fiancée. « C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer Ikazuchi-sama.» Il se tourna ensuite vers Azami et Kushina. « Ravi de vous revoir Azami-san, Kushina-san.» Il salua sa tante en dernier. «Oba-san.»

La femme du Hokage et sa soeur le saluèrent avec un sourire, préférant ne pas s’imposer pendant la rencontre avec Tori.

«Ikazuchi-sama, c’est vraiment trop formel, nous allons être liés. Appelles-moi Tori-san.» Sourit l’épouse du Raikage. «Pour moi aussi c’est plaisir de te rencontrer. Je n’ai entendu que des éloges à ton sujet.»

«Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut enfin apporter le thé.» Fit Kikue. Elle attrapa une petite cloche sur la table basse et la secoua légèrement. Peut de temps après, une employée de maison arriva avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées les tasses ainsi que la tellière. Pendant que l’employée les servait, Kikue prit sa parole.

Kakashi remercie intérieurement sa tante car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait quelque chose dans le genre et espérait-il la dernière fois.

«Avant votre arrivée Kakashi, nous parlions de cérémonie des fiançailles et des rites qui l’accompagnaient. N’est-ce pas ?»

«Oui, c’est ça.» Répondit Tori. «Nous avions convenu pendant ton absence que les fiançailles se ferait selon les rites de Kumo et le mariage selon ceux de Konoha. Comme je l’ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, Kumo a beaucoup plus d’attrait pour les fiançailles que pour le mariage. Elles se divisent en deux étapes importantes. La première étant la cérémonie des cadeaux, où les fiancées se donnent chacun un cadeau. La seconde est le combat. Les fiancées se battent l’un contre l’autre.»

«Se battre ?» Demanda Kakashi surpris. Personne ne lui avait dit qu’il allait devoir affronter sa fiancée. Il lança un rapide regard accusateur à ses sœurs qui trouvèrent un intérêt soudain pour le plafond et le plancher.

«Cela peut paraître surprenant mais c’est une sorte de dernier combat avant de devenir des partenaires de vie. C’est aussi un moyen pour les fiancés de montrer à leur future belle famille qu’ils sont dignes de devenir l’un des leurs. En une vingtaine d’années j’ai déjà vu des mariage ne pas aboutir car un des fiancés n’avait pas prouver qu’ils étaient à la hauteur.»

«Vous aussi avez combattu ?» Demanda Etsuko.

Tori hocha la tête.

« J’ai été nerveuse pendant les mois qui ont précédé le combat. Je ne voulais pas que le troisième Raikage me trouve indigne de son fils.» Sourit-elle nostalgique. «C’était un homme avec des standards assez élevés.»

«Qui a gagné entre vous le quatrième Raikage ?» Interrogea à son tour Kaede.

«Nous avons fait un match nul. L’important ici n’est pas de gagné mais de se montrer digne.» Répondit Tori en regardant Kakashi. «J’espère que tu te donnera à fond Kakashi-san. Connaissant ma fille, elle n’en attendra pas moins de toi car elle fera de même.»

«Vous avez ma parole.» Fit le ninja copieur. Combattre sa fiancée n’avait pas été dans ses intentions et le surprenait quelque peu mais après des années à répondre aux défis de Gai, il pouvait bien faire un effort là aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ;-)
> 
> Comment avez trouvé ce premier chapitre sur Kakashi ? Sa relation avec ses soeurs ? Que pensez vous de Kaede et Etsuko ? Elles ne sont pas les personnages principaux mais j'aime donné de la consistence à tous mes personnages.
> 
> A la prochaine bisous <3


	6. Défi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le soir des fiançailles mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Dix ans auparavant

«Pourquoi avoir accepté la demande d’alliance de Konoha ?» A regardait son père venant de lui annoncé l’issu de son entretient avec le troisième Hokage.

«Une alliance profitera à Kumo et puis nous avons des comptes à régler avec Iwa.» Répondit le troisième Raikage.

A finit par s’asseoir aux côté de B et face à son père. C’était la guerre en ce moment, et Konoha avait demandé l’aide de Kumo dans son combat contre Iwa et Suna. Seule Kumo et Kiri ne participaient pas encore, mais personne n’était dupe, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils n’entrent en scène. 

«Alors quelle est la contrepartie pour notre aide ?»

«Un mariage. Un membre de notre clan avec un ninja d’élite de Konoha.»

A et B se regardèrent tous deux confus. Pourquoi un mariage ? Il y avait pleins de choses qu’ils pouvaient demander à Konoha en échange de leur aide, de l’argent, des techniques secrètes. Mais il pouvait également en profiter pour essayer de mettre la main sur la fierté de Konoha à savoir les clans Uchiha et Hyuga, ayant tous les deux des pupilles uniques. Peut-être était-ce cela. Son père prévoyait sans aucun doute de demander une Kunoichi d’un de ces clans, plus une Hyuga qu’une Uchiha. Et puisque A était déjà marié, et qu’il n’impliquerait sûrement pas des membres secondaires, il ne restait plus que B comme option.

B qui semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion que son frère s’exclama : « Le mariage c’est pas pour moi, prends quelqu’un d’autre pour ça.»

«Rassures toi B, je ne pensais pas à toi.»

«Qui donc alors ?»

«Meari...» Finit par répondre le Raikage.  
Les yeux de A et B s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

«Hors de question ! Pas ma fille !» S’emporta A.

«Elle n’a que sept ans, c’est tôt non ?» Demanda B.

«Nous attendrons sa majorité mais c’est ce que j’ai décidé et tout a été arranger avec le Hokage.»

A serra les poings. Pas Meari. Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu’elle était utilisée pour une alliance. Et que dirait-il à Tori ? Il était certain que sa femme ne serait pas d’accord avec une telle pratique. 

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Est-ce parce que tu n’es pas satisfait de son entraînement que tu décides de l’envoyer loin ?»

Le Raikage avait pris sous son aile Meari ainsi que deux autres garçons assez prometteurs. Il avait voulu commencer à enseigner à sa petite fille qui venait à peine d’entrer à l’académie les techniques faisant la fierté du clan Ikazuchi. Malheureusement, la petite fille n’avait aucune affinité avec la foudre et ne semblait pas aussi douée que A et B au même âge. A savait malgré tout que sa fille n’était pas incompétente, elle n’était juste pas faite du même bois qu’eux.

«Je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous.» Fut la seule réponse à la laquelle il eu droit.

Aujourd’hui

«Comment tu fais pour être en retard, une nuit aussi importante ?» S’exclama Etsuko en regardant son grand-frère.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la pierre commémorative. Il avait été harceler les trois derniers jours par ses sœurs et sa tante et avait eu besoin de souffler quelques minutes. Mais les minutes s’étaient transformer en heures pour Kakashi en regardant le nom de ses camarades morts. Rin et Obito.

Il se demandait ce qu’ils auraient dit en apprenant qu’il avait accepté d’épouser la fille du Raikage. Rin l’aurait sûrement soutenu même si il était sûr qu’elle n’aurait pas été d’accord avec cette pratique. Quant à Obito, Kakashi l’imaginait scandalisé. Obito avait toujours été un passionné (Il avait pleuré quand Kakashi avait perdu son œil gauche). Obito aurai essayé de le faire changer d’avis, Kakashi ne doutait pas que son ami serait même allé voir leur ancien sensei pour le convaincre d’annulé cela. Et puis, quand il aurait compris l’importance de cette alliance pour maintenir la paix, Obito serait à ses côtés dans cette épreuve.

«Kakashi nous devons y aller. Oba-san est déjà suffisamment stressante comme ça.» Intervint Kaede le sortant définitivement de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers ses sœurs et hocha la tête. Le ninja copieur remarqua qu’il faisait déjà nuit et se fustigea d’avoir autant tardé.

«Tout le monde est déjà là ?» Demanda-t-il.

«Oui, il va falloir faire vite, j’ai entendu dire que le Raikage n’était pas un homme patient.»

«Bien allons-y.»

Les trois Hatake partirent en direction de leur quartier en passant par les toits.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à la maison principale qui, comme l’avait dit Etsuko, grouillait de monde. Ils passèrent par une fenêtre donnant directement sur la pièce où se trouvait Jiraya et Kikue.

«C’est pas trop tôt.» Fit Kikue d’un ton réprobateur. Elle ne laissa pas à Kakashi le temps de s’excuser et l’envoya se préparer.

Kakashi arriva bien vite dans la chambre qu’il utilisait quand il vivait encore là. Rien n’avait changé depuis son départ. Ne s’y attardant pas plus, Kakashi remarqua une tenue sur le lit. C’était une tenue traditionnelle de Kumo. Composée d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise elle aussi noire accompagnés d’un haori blanc avec des bordures dorées.

Après s’être lavé et habillé, Kakashi s’assied sur le bord de son lit. Ce n’était maintenant qu’une question de minutes avant qu’il ne se fiance. Après ça, il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Son village valait-il ce sacrifice ? Il connaissait bien entendu déjà la réponse mais c’était plus fort que lui. Avant cette histoire, il n’avait jamais pensé à se marier. Plus jeune quand il imaginait l’avenir, tout ce qu’il voyait c’était lui protégeant son village de toutes ses forces. Obito et Rin ne s’étaient pas sacrifiés pour qu’il fasse autre chose que cela. Un coup à la porte sortit Kakashi de ses pensées.

«Entrez.»

Minato et Jiraya entrèrent dans la pièce en silence et le virent assis l’air démoralisé. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Kakashi.

«Tout va bien ?» Demanda le Hokage.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas leur mentir.

«Tu sais, quand j’ai demandé aux différents clans de me proposer quelqu’un pour épouser Meari-san, tout le monde s’est précipité sur l’occasion, même quelques clans civils ont tenté leur chance. Avec les critères du troisième Raikage, le tri a été vite fait. Il ne restait plus que trois candidats possibles. Shisui Uchiha, Kaemon Hyuga et toi. Kaemon est venu me voir avant que je ne prenne une décision. Il m’a dit qu’il était le meilleur choix possible.»

Kakashi leva la tête vers son ancien sensei.

«Et dans une certaine mesure, il n’avait pas tord. Il la connaît depuis un certain temps maintenant. Ils sont tous les deux les disciples de Kioko-sama. Pour Meari, Kaemon aurait été un choix rassurant.»

«Mais ?» Demanda Kakashi, comprenant qu’il y avait plus.

«Mais Kaemon est un Hyuga. Tu ne l’a peut-être pas remarqué mais depuis l’attaque de Kyubi une certaine animosité frappe le clan Uchiha. Elle grandit chaque jour un peu plus. Leur rivalité avec le clan Hyuga n’en est que plus renforcé. Je suis désolé de mettre ça sur tes épaules mais je ne peux pas me permettre de détériorer encore plus les choses entre ses deux clans et de blesser leur ego fragile.» Confia Minato.

Tout avait un sens désormais. Kakashi était le meilleur choix pour éviter le début d’une guerre civile. Il avait pensé à tords, comme presque tout le village, qu’il avait été choisit car il était l’ancien élève du Hokage.

«Et puis, vois le bon côté de tout ça.» Intervint Jiraya pour la première fois. «Ta future femme est, non seulement après le Raikage et les deux hôtes des démons à queue, le meilleur combattant de Kumo mais également une des plus belles femmes qu’il m’ait été donné de voir. Nous sommes assez chanceux, elle peut apporter beaucoup à notre clan : techniques, renommé, richesses, etc... Ces prétentieux aux yeux rouges et ceux aux yeux blancs arrêteront de se sentir supérieur à nous.»

Kakashi comprenait le point de vue de son oncle. Il était vrai que les Hyuga comme les Uchiha s’étaient toujours sentis supérieurs au reste des clans de Konoha en raison de leur attribut génétique. Il savait également que les Uchiha lui portait une attention particulière à cause du sharingan que lui avait donné Obito.

«Bien, il est l’heure. Nous devons y aller. Je dois rejoindre les Daimyo.»

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièces, Kikue, Kaede et Etsuko les attendaient. Minato s’en alla, laissant les Hatake entre eux.

«Récapitulons...» Commença Kikue en tendant à Kaede et Ersuko ce que Kakashi supposa être des cadeaux pour le Raikage et Azami-san.

***

« Es-tu prête ?» 

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Ramenez-moi à la maison s’il vous plaît !» Voulait-elle leur crier. Tout son être lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir loin de ce maudit village.  
Prenant une forte respiration intérieure, Meari se tourna vers ses parents et acquiesça doucement avec un air confiant. La dernière dont elle avait besoin, c’est qu’ils voient sa détresse. Aussi elle se devait d’être confiante devant ses sœurs. Elle était l’aînée, elle devait leur montrer le bon exemple. Bien que Meari espérait que Jin et Sae n’aient jamais à se retrouver dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

«Tu es magnifique !» S’exclama Sae qui se tenait aux côtés de Jin et de leur oncle B.

«La petite à raison, tu fais sensation.» Râpa ce dernier.

Meari sourit en remerciement. Bien sûr qu’elle était magnifique. Ce n’était pas de la vantardise, juste la vérité. Elle allait rencontrer son fiancé devant l’élite des Pays du Feu et de la Foudre. Meari ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être moins que magnifique. A Kumo, les fiançailles étaient une cérémonie publique. Selon l’importance que vous ou votre famille aviez, beaucoup de personne importante étaient conviées à cet événement. La cérémonie de mariage était beaucoup plus intime, seulement les familles et les amis proches.

Un coup à la porte, attira l’attention de tous. Azami entra souriante.

«Nous allons y aller, nous attendons simplement que les Hatake soient prêts.»

Ce soir allait avant tout être une épreuve pour Kakashi et son clan. Il devait se présenter à Azami et A et leur offrir des présents et avoir leur accord pour pouvoir approcher Meari.

«Bien.» Fit Tori. «Jin, Sae vous resterez avec votre sœur, je vous préviendrai au moment où vous devrez sortir.»

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent aux ordres de leur mère. Cette dernière s’en alla avec A, B et Azami non sans avoir lancé un regard d’encouragement à son aînée. Une fois seule, Meari alla prendre un verre d’eau. Elle profita du fait d’être dos tourné vers Jin et Sae pour souffler un peu.

« Kaa-san et Tou-san ont dû faire tout ça aussi ?» Demanda Sae.

«Oui, c’est la tradition. C’est pendant les fiançailles que l’on montre sa valeur.»

«Mais pourquoi ? Kaa-san et Tou-san se connaissaient déjà, ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils étaient forts.»

«Ça remonte à très longtemps avant même la construction de Kumo. Quand les clan formaient des alliances qui se soldaient par des mariages, c’est ainsi qu’on mesurait si le fiancée ou la fiancée était digne. Avec le temps c’est resté et maintenant que la plupart des mariages se font par amour, on pourrait penser que ces traditions sont démodés. Mais ça à encore beaucoup d’importance dans le cas de Meari. Bien qu’on est tous entendu parlé des exploits de Kakashi l’homme au Sharingan, on ne le connaît pas vraiment. On ne sait pas ce qu’il vaut et s’il est digne de Meari. De même, le clan Hatake doit aussi comprendre ce que Meari peut leur apporter. Et surtout, Meari change de village, elle doit montrer à Konoha à quel point elle est compétente. Tu comprends ?»

Sae hocha la tête aux explication de Jin. Elle regarda dans la direction de Meari qui leur tournait toujours le dos et dit à voix basse :

«Je trouve ça nul de se marier sans être amoureux.»

«Moi aussi.» Répondit Jin tout aussi doucement. «Mais des fois, il y a des choses sur laquelle on a pas d’emprise. C’était la condition pour que Kumo aide Konoha durant la dernière guerre. Et aujourd’hui c’est la dernière année où cette condition doit être remplie sinon, la guerre pourrait éclaté entre nos deux villages.»

«C’est...»

«C’est ainsi.» Déclara Meari qui avait évidemment tout entendu. «Il est vrai que j’aurais préféré ne pas être dans cette situation. Mais, j’y suis, c’est mon destin depuis que j’ai sept ans, j’ai fini par l’accepter.»

Sae voulu dire autre chose mais la porte s’ouvrit sur leur mère.

«C’est bon, venez Sae tu pars la première, ensuite c’est Jin et Meari pour finir.»

***

Le Raikage était un homme quelque peu intimidant et imposant. Se dit Kakashi. Il avait le visage dur et le regard farouche. Il contrastait beaucoup avec sa femme, qui avait un plus petit gabarit ainsi qu’une attitude beaucoup plus chaleureuse. 

Sous le regard de tous les invités, le clan Hatake s’était présenté aux clans Ikazuchi et Uzumaki avec des présents. Au Raikage, Etsuko avait donné une lance «yari» ancienne à la pointe incassable. À Azami, Kaede avait offert des poignards rares. Les cadeaux ayant plu, les deux chefs permirent à Kakashi de se présenter seul.

Après cela A et Azami avait accepté de faire venir Meari. Inconsciemment, Kakashi retint son souffle. Apparu d’abord une fille d’à peine douze ans. Elle avait les cheveux roux ainsi que les yeux noir. Le ninja copieur devina qu’il s’agissait sans doute de la plus jeune des filles du Raikage avec Tori-san.  
Jaillit ensuite une version plus âgée de la petite de douze ans. Elle devait avoir quinze-seize ans. Même cheveux roux et yeux noir que sa petite sœur.

Leur sœur aînée arriva peu après et tout le monde se tut. Le seul visible de Kakashi ne quitta pas des yeux sa fiancée.

Elle était belle, non magnifique. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds pâles de son père et des yeux rouge carmin de sa mère. Plus elle approchait et plus Kakashi remarquait d’autres détails comme les tâches de rousseur qu’elle avait au niveau de pommettes. 

Sa tenue était un réel délice pour les yeux. Elle se composait d’une longue jupe noir avec des bordures dorés. D’un petit bustier noir et blanc avec également des bordures dorées. Le tout accompagné d’une cape blanche. La jupe noire fondue sur le côté gauche laissait apparaître une jambe ornée de deux bijoux en or, une chevillère et un bijou de jambe.

Meari finit par arriver face à Kakashi et celui-ci reprit consistance quand sa sœur ( il ne su dire laquelle) lui donna un coup de coude.

***

Que son futur mari porte un masque empêcha Meari de se faire une réelle impression. Il semblait avoir des traits fins. Comme ses sœurs, il avait des cheveux gris. Plutôt grand, il n’avait pas l’air très musclé, mais Meari se doutait bien qu’en tant que ninja il avait sûrement une forme assez sportive et tonique. Son seul œil visible la scrutait et du peu qu’elle voyait, elle pouvait dire qu’il appréciait ce qu’il avait devant les yeux. 

Meari sourit intérieurement de satisfaction. Son objectif premier n’était certainement pas de lui plaire mais cela ne faisait pas de mal à l’ego d’être admirer de temps en temps.

Bien vite, Meari jeta un coup d’oeil autour d’elle. Elle croisa notamment le regard de sa mère qui l’encourageait à engager la conversation. Mais qu’était-elle censée dire ? Surtout devant tous ses invités. Se donnant du courage, elle ouvrit la bouche.

«C’est un plaisir de rencontrer le célèbre ninja copieur.» Fit-elle avec un sourire qu’elle espérait non-crispé.

«Le plaisir est partagé.» Répondit son futur époux. 

Meari nota qu’il avait une voix de baryton.

Pour leur part Etsuko et Kaede châtièrent intérieurement le manque de conversation de leur frère. Meari avait l’effort de faire un compliment sur ses compétences célèbres et il n’avait même pas fait de même. Heureusement, Kakashi fut sauvé par l’homme qui officiait la cérémonie.

«Kakashi de Konoha et Meari de Kumo, vous êtes ici pour célébrer vos fiançailles. Le prétendant s’est officiellement présenter aux chefs des clans auxquels appartient la prétendante avec la foule pour témoin. Les chefs ont accepté les cadeaux et ont laissée leur protégée rencontrer le prétendant. Maintenant c’est à elle de décider si elle veut continuer cette cour ou pas. Mais avant cela, le prétendant doit offrir son présent.»

Aussitôt après cela Kakashi chercha des yeux son oncle qui avait le cadeau qu’il devait offrir à sa future femme. Il capta le regard de Minato et ce dernier lui fit un sourire d’encouragement. Une fois que Jiraya lui donna le cadeau, Kakashi le tendit à Meari.

«J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez une utilisatrice du Futon. Dans notre clan nous somme plus des utilisateur du Raiton mais quelques illustres membres utilisaient le Futon dont ma mère. C’était à elle, j’espère que cela vous plaira.»

Meari ouvrit la boîte et resta sans voix en voyant son contenu. C’était un magnifique tessen. Elle prit et le sorti de la boîte qu’elle tendit à Jin. Elle le déplia délicatement pour l’admirer. Son tissus était rouge sang avec le symbole des Hatake en son centre. L’armature ainsi que les lames étaient faites d’un métal que Meari ne reconnu pas. Bien qu’elle ne fut pas une experte en arme comme l’était Darui ou Sae, en bonne ninja de Kumo, Meari connaissait une chose ou deux sur les armes et celle-ci était incroyable. Légère, souple et travaillée avec une grande dextérité. Il appartenait à sa mère avait il dit. Meari se senti gênée de recevoir un cadeau aussi intime de la part d’un homme qu’elle connaissait à peine.

«Je...je suis sans voix. Et également honorer par votre présent. Votre mère était chanceuse d’avoir pu posséder une telle arme.»

«C’est mon père qu’il l’a fait lui-même pour lui demander sa main.»

Elle semblait aimait le cadeau. Se dit Kakashi. La sélection du cadeau de fiançailles avait fait grandement débat au sein de la famille principale du clan Hatake. Qu’offrir à quelqu’un dont on ne connaissait pas grand chose. Après plusieurs proposition qui furent déclinées, Jiraya avait finit par proposer le tessen exposé dans la salle des armes. Kaede avait été pour, Etsuko contre. C’était un bien de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas qu’il revienne à une inconnue. On lui fit alors remarquer que cette inconnue allait être sa belle-sœur et que le tessen resterait ainsi toujours dans leur famille. Kakashi finit par accepté, quoi que lui aussi un peu réticent mais ils n’avaient pas d’idées pour envisager autre chose.

«Votre père était un homme talentueux.»

«Oui...il l’était...»

Meari remarqua la trace de regret dans la voix de son fiancé mais ne pu s’y attarder car le maître de cérémonie parla.

«Meari Ikazuchi Uzumaki du village de Kumo, quelle est ta décision ?»

Intérieurement, Meari ricana. Elle savait que c’étaient les traditions mais pourquoi lui poser la question quand la réponse lui avait été imposé depuis plus de dix ans auparavant ? Elle détestait les faux semblant. Elle aurait préféré, que toute cette mascarade ne fasse pas. Une simple signature au bas du contrat de mariage aurait suffit. Se rappelant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche :

«Il en est hors de question !»

Meari comme Kakashi et le reste des invités tournèrent la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de hurler. L’aînée du Raikage plissa les yeux d’étonnement. Vers la porte se tenait une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu’elle. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux de jais et des yeux bleu turquoise.

Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi interrompait-elle la cérémonie ? Se demanda Meari. Elle tourna la tête vers son fiancé. Il semblait aussi étonné qu’elle. 

«Netami que fais-tu ?» C’était Kikue qui avait finalement posé la question.

La jeune femme regarda la plus vieille avec véhémence.

«Vous !» Cria-t-elle en s’approchant. «Vous m’aviez promis que je serai la prochaine matriarche de notre clan ! Vous m’aviez assuré que je serai sa femme et mettrait ses enfants au monde. Vous m’avez forcé à abandonné la vie de ninja disant que c’était incompatible avec le rôle de matriarche et de mère de famille. Vous m’avez ordonné de rester chaste et pur pour Kakashi ! Vous aviez dit que c’était mon devoir envers mon clan ! Et j’ai dû apprendre de la bouche de la populace qu’il allait épouser une étrangère !»

«Jeune fille !» Intervint le mettre de cérémonie qui était sorti du choc de l’irruption. « C’est une cérémonie importante, vous n’avez aucun droit de l’interrompre. Veuillez partir...»

«Vous vous trompez. J’ai le droit d’interrompre cette cérémonie. J’ai passé ces deux dernières semaines à apprendre les coutumes de Kumo.» La dénommée Netami se tourna maintenant vers Meari et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Je te défi pour le droit d’épouser Kakashi. Je sais que Konoha et Kumo ont un accord, quand je t’aurais battu tu n’aura qu’à épouser un des autres héritiers présents dans cette pièce. Peut-être même Kaemon Hyuga puisqu’il en avait fait personnellement la demande auprès du Hokage.»

Meari se retint de justesse de chercher Kaemon du regard. Elle lui demanderai des comptes plus tard pour le moment il y avait plus important, comme la fille qui se permettait d’interrompre ses fiançailles. Netami avait le regard déterminé des gens qui n’ont rien à perdre. C’était une fille élevée dans la noblesse au vue de comment elle se tenait. Ce n’était une petite capricieuse gâtée par ses parents. Non c’était une femme qui avait fait semble-t-il des sacrifices par devoir. Et Meari ne pouvait que respecter ça. 

«Alors ? Qu’en dis tu ? Moi Netami du clan Hatake te défie Meari des clans Ikazuchi et Uzumaki.»

«Aurais-je droit à ma faux ?» Demanda finalement Meari.

«En principe, oui mais un défi n’est pas un combat à mort.» Répondit le maître de cérémonie.

Bien entendu, Meari ne comptait pas l’utiliser mais si cette Netami, avait comme elle dit étudier les traditions de Kumo, elle devait savoir que tant que Meari n’avait pas explicitement accepté son défi, elle pouvait encore se retirer. À la mention de la faux, Netami ne sourcilla pas d’un millimètre. Meari devait reconnaître qu’elle était prête à tout et ne reculerait pas.

«J’accepte le défi.» Sourit-elle excitée par la perspective d’un combat qu’elle espérait à la hauteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de famille. Maintenant ça va ;) 
> 
> Alors qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? Meari et Kakashi ne se sont pas beaucoup parlés mais ça arrivera. 
> 
> A la prochaine ;)


	7. Le poids de nos choix

Kakashi regarda Jiraya faire les cent pas. Après que Netami soit partie, les Hatake s’étaient isolés dans une pièce.

«Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ai fais ça.» Grogna-t-il en regardant Kikue.

«Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui t’étonne.» Ajouta Kaede pas du tout surprise par l’intervention de Netami.

«J’assurais le destin de notre clan. Netami avait toutes les qualités requises pour être la matriarche parfaite.» Répondit la matriarche par intérim.

«Ce n’est pas à toi de décidé de cela.» Répondit Jiraya agacé. Il regarda Kakashi assit dans un coin.   
«Et toi ! Tu ne compte rien dire !?»

«Calmes toi ojisan, s’énerver autant ce n’est plus de ton âge.» Lui intima Etsuko.

Kakashi pour sa part ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tout était allé trop vite pour lui, il était là regardant sa fiancée et attendant qu’elle donne son accord pour la suite des fiançailles et la minute d’après il la regardait se faire défier par Netami. Et elle avait accepté. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de ses doutes quand la porte s’ouvrit. Les avaient rejoint, Meari, ses parents ainsi qu’Azami et Minato.

«Pouvons nous savoir qui est exactement cette Netami ?» Demanda le Raikage. 

Il n’y avait pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu’il était fortement agacé par la tournure des événements. 

«Un membre de notre clan.» Répondit Kikue. «Je l’avais prise sous mon aile parce que je pensais faire d’elle la prochaine matriarche.»

Kakashi remarqua le roulement des yeux de Meari.

«Il n’y a aucun lien romantique entre vous ?» Demanda Tori en le regardant.

«Non aucun. Il est vrai que je l’ai croisé plus d’une fois ici à la maison principale ce n’est que maintenant que j’ai compris pourquoi.»

À chaque fois qu’il la voyait, elle était en cuisine avec sa tante. Elle avait déjà manger avec eux. Il se souvenait aussi avoir entendu sa tante dire que Netami avait abandonné la vie de ninja. Sur le coup cela l’avait surpris. Netami et Kakashi n’avaient pas été dans la même promotion à l’académie et il avait été promu genin assez tôt mais il se souvenait d’elle comme d’une kunoichi avec un très grand potentiel. Elle s’était démarquée parmi beaucoup de membres de leur clan, alors il n’avait pas compris son choix. Mais il n’avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

«Cela me rassure. Nous ne voulons certainement pas que tu sacrifie une histoire pour tout ça. Meari aurait déclaré forfait et nous aurions trouver quelqu’un d’autre.» Sourit la rousse.

«Acceptez nos excuses. Surtout toi Meari-san, nous n’avions aucune idée de ce qui se passerait.»

«Ne vous en faites pas. C’était très inattendu et divertissant. À Kumo, ils en parleront pour au moins les vingt prochaines années.» Dit-elle en souriant pour Jiraya avant de se tourné vers Kikue et de prendre une expression plus sérieuse. «Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut présenter des excuses. Cette fille est déterminée et pense qu’elle n’a plus rien à perdre. Elle n’aime pas Kakashi pourtant elle veut se battre pour l’épouser. Quelqu’un lui a mit dans la tête que c’était pour elle la seule façon d’honorer son clan. C’est désolant.»

Un silence se fit dans la salle.Kakashi senti que Meari aurait voulu dire beaucoup plus de chose à ce sujet mais se retenait visiblement. Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte il était seul dans la pièce avec sa fiancée.

«Vous ne portez pas ma tante dans votre coeur.» Fit-il remarquer pour combler le silence qui menaçait de les engloutir.

«Est-ce si évident ? Je ne la déteste pas mais...»

«Mais ses idées oui.»

«Pas vous ?»

«Ce sont ses idées et ses convictions. Je ne les partage pas mais je n’ai jamais été fondamentalement contre.»

«Ma chance.» Fit Meari ironique en allant près de la fenêtre.

«Alors ? Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?»

Meari se tourna la mine confuse.

«Je veux dire pour les fiançailles. Votre mère...»

«Nous devrions nous tutoyer non ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir trente ans de plus.»

Kakashi n’était pas contre.

«Ta mère m’a un peu parlé des traditions des fiançailles mais elle n’a jamais parlé de défi.»

« Elle ne l’a pas fait parce que la possibilité qu’il y en ai un pour nos fiançailles était quasiment nulle. Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire au sujet des défis, ils étaient surtout là pour permettre aux amoureux de passer outre des mariages arrangés. Tout ce qu’il faut savoir c’est que si je perds, notre mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu.»

Le ton de Meari sembla lointain et pensif. Comme si elle envisageait sérieusement de perdre.

«Vas-tu perdre ?» Demanda Kakashi intrigué.

Pendant quelques secondes Meari ne dit rien avant de finalement demander :

«Veux-tu que je perde ? Même si je perds, tu n’aura pas à te marier avec cette Netami.»

C’était une perche qu’elle lui tendait. Elle lui laissait la chance de continuer sa vie comme il l’entendait. Peut-être espérait-elle épouser Kaemon. Se dit Kakashi. Elle aurait sans aucun doute été mieux avec lui mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Le Hokage comptait sur lui, il en retournait de la sécurité de Konoha.

«Non.» Répondit-il finalement.

Meari parut surprise un instant avant de simplement hocher la tête.

«Bien.» Elle sorti de la pièce laissant Kakashi seul pour de bon.

Kakashi ne su pas combien de temps il resta dans la pièce seul (peut-être une dizaine de minutes) avant que quelqu’un n’entre à nouveau.

«Eh bien quel retournement de situation.»

Le ninja copieur relava la tête pour voir Anko. Elle avait comme toujours son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres mais Kakashi savait que ce n’était qu’une façade. Il se souvenait encore de la dispute qu’ils avaient eu pendant leur mission.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.» Dit-il.

Anko haussa les épaules.

«Kurenai a insisté et j’étais curieuse de voir ta fiancée... Elle est... belle. C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Et riche et d’une grande lignée. Ta tante doit être aux anges.»

«Elle ne l’est qu’à moitié.» Réfuta Kakashi.

Le coeur de Kakashi se serra. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu’elle ressentait et cachait aux autres. Anko souffrait. Pendant un instant, il eu envie de rejoindre Meari et de lui demander de finalement perdre son combat contre Netami. Mais il ne pouvait pas, qu’importe les sentiments qu’ils pouvaient avoir l’un pour l’autre, Anko et Kakashi savaient déjà que leur village passait avant tout. C’était d’ailleurs animés de cette conviction qu’ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter il y a quelques années. Étant tous les deux dans les forces spéciales, ils pouvaient se confier sur leurs missions et leurs pertes. Parler de choses qu’ils ne pouvaient dire à leurs amis qui n’étaient pas dans les forces spéciales comme eux.

La proposition du Hokage avait fait éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Kakashi n’avait jamais été aussi conscient de la puissance de son lien avec Anko qu’au moment où il avait du faire le choix d’y mettre un terme. Hanté par les démons de son passé, il n’avait pas compris à quel point Anko était importante pour lui et maintenant il était trop tard. Que faire ? Que dire ? Rien. Aucun acte, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimé à quel point il était désolé.

Anko vint se blottir dans ses bras. C’était pire pour Kakashi, il se sentait encore plus mal.

«On n’est pas obligé de s’arrêter...» Souffla la jeune femme. «On pourrait...»

Avant que Kakashi ai pu répondre la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau. Le ninja vit sa tante lui lancé son fameux regard réprobateur.

«Les invités sont priés de s’en aller la fête est finie.» Déclara-t-elle d’un ton sec et hautain.

Anko se détacha et sorti de la pièce sans un mot. Kikue la regarda s’en aller.

«Je n’arrive pas à savoir laquelle m’irrite le plus. Meari, Anko ou Netami.»

« Ce qui arrive avec Netami est entièrement de ta faute.» Répondit Kakashi agacé.

Il comprenait ce que sa tante n’aimait pas chez Anko et Meari. Bien qu’il ne connaisse pas beaucoup sa fiancée, elle avait quelques similitudes avec son amante. Un fort caractère, un certain goût pour la provocation et surtout un anticonformisme chronique.

«Je sais, je ne voulais que ton bien Kakashi et celui de notre clan.»

«Clan, clan, clan. Tu n’as que ce mot à la bouche. Ce n’est pas un mot magique à balancer à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose que tu sais que je vais désapprouver. Il ne t’ai jamais venu à l’esprit de m’en parler avant ? Que crois-tu ? Que je suis encore un enfant et que tu peux m’imposer ta volonté sans que je m’y oppose ?»

«Si tu montrais un peu plus d’intérêt à ton clan peut-être que je te laisserai faire tes propres choix. Il faut littéralement qu’on te traîne jusqu’au quartier. Tu ne viens jamais à nos réunion. Tu agis comme un parfait étranger avec les membres de ton propre clan. Alors, oui je m’inquiétai. J’avoue que j’aurais dû t’en parler mais comment faire quand tout ce que tu fais c’est partir en mission, faire des défis ridicules avec ce guignol à la coupe au bol et t’amuser avec cette...»

«Ne finis même pas cette phrase.» La prévint Kakashi. « N’insultes pas Gaï et Anko. Si tu étais capable d’ouvrir un peu ton esprit étroit, tu verrais à quel point ce sont de bonnes personnes.»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et parti par la fenêtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour avec le nouveau chapitre ! 
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est un peu court, il n'en reste pas moins intéressant à mon avis. On voit et on verra ce que Kakashi peut abandonné par loyauté envers Konoha.
> 
> Prochain chapitre : Le combat de Meari.
> 
> bisous


	8. Un combat perdu d'avance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le combat entre Meari et Netami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde voici le chapitre 8.
> 
> J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'avoue que les scènes de combat ne sont pas mon fort.
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

L'arène de Konoha était pleine à craquer. Constata Kakashi. Encore plus que pour les examens chunin. Les visiteurs s'étaient déplacés en masse pour voir le combat. Kakashi avait pensé, à tord, qu'une fois que les gens auraient su qu'il ne se battait plus, l'événement aurait perdu de son attrait. Au contraire, le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'un défi pour le «droit» de l'épouser avait attiré la foule, ceci couplé au délais de trois jours donné à Netami pour se préparer.

Il était donc là, trois jours après sa rencontre avec Meari. Entouré d'une foule venu la voir combattre Netami. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun suspense, il connaissait déjà l'issu du combat. Eh bien qu'il avait eu le dernier mot dans le résultat final, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé. Toute cette attention porté à son égard le déplaisait. C'était un ninja, œuvrant dans l'ombre et en silence pour son village.

Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir sa tante rayonner assise avec les Daimyo, les Kage et les conseillers de Kumo et Konoha. Il avait été invité à les rejoindre mais avait préféré décliner l'offre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été à son aise, surtout après son petit désaccord avec sa tante. De là où il se trouvait il avait une vue imprenable sur toute l'arène. À une bonne distance pour voir le combat se dérouler et épier les réactions qui ne manquerait certainement pas.

Il devait aussi avoué qu'il était lui même curieux de voir Netami et Meari se battre. Netami avait semblé très sûre en ses capacités en défiant un ninja d'élite comme Meari. Et cette dernière, était entourée d'un voile de mystère. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de comprendre pourquoi elle se faisait appelé «Meari de l'arc-en-ciel». Il voulait voir ce que pouvait faire une kunoichi qui à l'âge de dix ans a pu tenir tête au plus puissant des démons à queues quand lui, un "prodige" avait été mis à l'écart. A dis-sept ans, elle devait faire des dégâts. Il avait déjà vu Kaemon et Sayuri se battre et savait qu'ils ne se donnaient pas à fond. Serait-elle comme eux ?

« Kakashi mon cher rival !»

Kakashi se tourna pour voir Gai, accompagné de Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Genma et Ebisu. Ils vinrent tous s'installer autour de lui. Il remarqua néanmoins que Anko mettait une certaine distance entre eux.

«Alors Kakashi, deux femmes vont s'affronter pour toi. Quel chanceux !» Fit Genma taquin.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

«Je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Netami pour défier ainsi la fille du Raikage.» Se questionna Asuma.

«C'est la fougue de la jeunesse !» S'exclama Gai. «Mon rival déborde tellement de jeunesse que les femmes se battent pour lui.»

«La fougue de la bêtise plutôt. Netami va affronter une disciple de Kioko-sama. Vous avez déjà vu Kaemon et Sayuri se battent non. En s'y mettant tous les sept on a jamais réussit à les battre.» Grinça Anko.

Comme souvent, les paroles d'Anko faisaient écho aux pensées de Kakashi. Et elle soulevait une vérité qui pouvait faire mal à l'égo. Mais tous les sept, tout Jonin qu'ils étaient, n'étaient pas de taille face à Kaemon et Sayuri. Ils le savaient pour en avoir fait la douloureuse expérience. Genma, comme toujours les avaient mit dans les problèmes en défiant les deux plus jeunes. Présumant de ses capacités, il avait défié Kaemon et Sayuri et avait inclus les autres dans son défi. Kaemon n'avait pas voulu à l'époque mais Sayuri étant elle, avait sauté sur l'occasion et Kaemon ne l'avait pas laissé combattre seule. Une défaite cuisante. Trois semaines d'hospitalisation et un mois et demi alité chez lui. C'était il y a trois ans.

«Ne sois pas aussi fataliste Anko. Meari n'est pas comme nous, elle n'humiliera pas Netami.»

Tous se tournèrent vers Sayuri et Kaemon qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Sayuri avait comme toujours son sourire espiègle tandis que Kaemon était plus stoïque. Quand on parle du loup on finit par voir sa queue. Disait Etsuko.

Tous se renfrognèrent à part Gai. Ce dernier était sans doute le seule qui n'avait pas mal prit cette défaite. Au contraire il disait que cette défaite leur avait été bénéfique. Mais Gai était un cas à part.

Kakashi reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Meari et Netami entrèrent dans l'arène suivit de près par le Hokage, le Raikage et le maître de cérémonie qui serait l'arbitre de cet affrontement.

Minato et A se serrèrent la main avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Le Raikage regarda droit dans les yeux sa fille. Père et fille ne se dirent rien. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire. Le Hokage se contenta d'un sourire rassurant pour Netami. On pouvait la voir détourné le regard. Peut-être avait-elle honte ? De quoi ? Il y avait beaucoup de possibilités.

«Rappelez vous mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas un combat à mort.» Fit le maître de cérémonie. Il sembla particulièrement insister en regardant Meari. «Commencez.» Il parti se mettre à l'abri.

Netami se mit en position et attaqua la première. Elle lança une dizaine de kunai tout en se déplaçant autour de Meari. Cette dernière les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Meari était rapide, constata Kakashi, pas autant que le Hokage ou même le Raikage mais sa vitesse restait exceptionnelle.

Netami continua à attaquer. Cette fois avec une technique raiton propre au clan Hatake. Kakashi se souvenait qu'elle était avant tout une utilisatrice du suiton mais vu qu'ils étaient dans un endroit dépourvu d'eau, elle devait faire autrement. Netami utilisa la technique de l'oiseau de foudre.

Un oiseau composé de foudre fonça vers Meari qui dégaina deux manjisai et sauta vers l'oiseau de foudre. Kakashi grimaça, le génie de cette technique, comme avec les clone de foudre, était qu'une fois touché l'oiseau explosait libérant une énorme décharge électrique. Plus l'utilisateur était puissant et plus la technique l'était également. Il devait reconnaître que Netami ne semblait pas s'être affaiblit. Cela le rendit quelque peu fier, en tant que chef de clan.

Meari coupa l'oiseau en quatre, avec, pensa Kakashi, les lames de ses manjisai infusés de chakra futon. À son étonnement et celui de Netami semble-t-il, l'oiseau n'explosa pas. Meari profita de la surprise de Netami pour foncer vers elle manjisai en avant.

«Je connais cette technique.» Fit Kurenai en regardant Kakashi. «Je t'ai déjà vu l'utiliser, n'était-il pas censé exploser ?»

«Elle l'a absorbé. Regardez ses manjisai.» Déclara Kaemon en fixant les combattantes.

Kakashi et les autres s'exécutèrent et finirent par voir un des manjisai grésiller à cause de la foudre.

«Elle a infuser ses armes de chakra futon, pendant qu'un manjisai contrait l'attaque, l'autre aspirait le chakra.» Comprit Asuma admiratif, ayant lui-même une affinité avec le vent.

Ils virent les deux jeunes femmes s'affronter avec leurs armes. Kakashi remarqua que Meari n'utilisait pas l'arme qui avait absorbé la technique raiton. Netami utilisait un sabre pour repousser dernière finit par toucher Netami mais à la place de la jeune Hatake apparut un rondin de bois.

Meari n'eut pas le temps de se demander où se trouvait son adversaire que deux Netami repartir à l'assaut. Meari évita facilement leurs attaques et se mit hors de porter des clones puis s'arrêta pour regarder le sol. En y regardant de plus près, Kakashi, remarqua que le sol tremblait. Il vit également Meari froncer les sourcils et balayant le terrain avant de reporter son attention sur Netami qui avait un sourire victorieux.

Meari était piégée, elle se trouvait dans un carré délimité par quatre kunai. Kunai lancés par Netami au début du combat. Avant que tout le monde ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait un énorme gisement d'eau éclata sur le terrain au même moment les clones de Netami éclatèrent. L'eau mélangée à la foudre inondèrent le carré dans lequel était piégée Meari. Netami avait semble-t-il utilisé l'eau de la nappe phréatique se trouvant sous le village.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, mais Kakashi vit surtout Kaemon et Sayuri avec la mine sévère. Comprenaient-ils quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas ? Aucun des deux n'avait activer leurs pupilles. Mais ils étaient ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Meari. Si Sayuri n'avait pas cet air confiant et malicieux qu'elle arborait toujours, les choses devaient être mauvaise alors.

Kakashi se demanda soudainement, si il était possible que Meari perde. Elle semblait si confiante et avait une telle réputation que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'idée. Bien sûr, elle lui avait demandé si il voulait qu'elle perde mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Netami avait un niveau pas négligeable mais loin de celui de Meari. Il fallait dire les choses.

Avant qu'il ait pu allé plus loin dans ses réflexions, il vit avec surprise, comme tout le monde, Netami se prendre une décharge et se faire projeter dans les aires avant de retombée lourdement sur le sol.

Le gisement d'eau s'arrêta. Tout le monde pu apercevoir Meari à genoux tête baissée. Elle semblait essoufflée et avait de multiples brûlures sur tout le corps. Pourtant, au moment où elle releva la tête, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si elle est satisfaite.

Mais ce qui intrigua Kakashi, fut sans doute les pupilles de sa fiancée. Cela ne dura quelques secondes avant que qu'elle ne ferme les yeux mais avait vu ses pupilles s'assombrirent. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

Kakashi vit Sayuri jurer dans sa barbe avant de commencer à se lever mais fut arrêtée par Kaemon. Une conversation silencieuse débuta entre les deux. Apparemment Kaemon remporta l'argument car Sayuri se rassied vaincue reportant son attention sur son amie.

Kakashi en fit de même.

Petit à petit, les yeux fermés, Meari se releva et pris une profonde inspiration la face tournée vers le ciel. Pendant ce temps, Netami s'était quant à elle relevée. Elle avait elle aussi des brûlures et semblait épuisée. Il fallait dire que les deux techniques qu'elle avait enchaînée demandait beaucoup de chakra. Kakashi n'avait pas besoin d'activer son sharringan pour savoir, que ses réserves diminuaient.

Elle même devait le savoir et pourtant se prépara à attaqué de nouveau. Elle fit apparaître un dragon aqueux qui fonça sur Meari et lança ensuite des shuriken de foudre sur le dragon. A quelques millimètres de l'impact du dragon sur Meari, cette dernière bougea enfin. Kakashi eut juste le temps de relevé son bandeau pour voir Meari bouger très vite. Plus vite qu'il y a quelques instants, plus rapidement que le Hokage. Elle était apparut derrière Netami et, avec un puissant coup de pied, l'avait propulsé vers le dragon.

La jeune Hatake s'était prise sa propre attaque de plein fouet et hurla littéralement de douleur. Elle avait du mettre beaucoup de force dans cette attaque. Pourtant Meari n'en resta pas là. Alors que Netami subissait encore sa propre technique, la fille du Raikage avait de nouveau bougé pour être face à son adversaire. Kakashi remarqua, qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux depuis qu'elle les avait fermé un peu plutôt.

Était-elle un ninja sensorielle ?

Elle enchaîna une série de coups, dans une sorte de danse ses coups pleuvaient sur Netami. Joues, ventre, cuisses, jambes. Netami, qui avait assez bien riposté tomba à genoux. À bout de souffle. Une multitude de bleus commençaient à fleurir un peu partout sur elle.

Meari fit quelque pas en arrière. Bien qu'ayant toujours les yeux fermés, elle semblait observé Netami. Attendait-elle qu'elle se relève ? Attendait-elle de savoir si Netami abandonnait ? Dans tous les cas, elle eu une réponse. Netami se releva et alors qu'elle cracha du sang se remit en position.

Cela semblait convenir à Meari qui hocha la tête. Elle ne fit que deux mudra, celui du dragon et celui du tigre. Kakashi vit sa fiancée se couvrir d'un manteau qui pris la forme d'un oiseau. Le volatile s'envola et le chakra se transforma peu à peu, une partie était en feu. Un feu bleu incandescent. Et l'autre partie était constituer de vent. Les deux éléments avec lesquels Meari avait une affinité naturelle. C'était une chose que d'avoir une affinité pour deux éléments sans qu'il ne s'agisse d'un kekkei genkai.

Mais ce n'était pas finit. Le feu et le vent se mélangèrent. Non fusionnèrent. Kakashi ne pouvait pas en croire son sharingan. Meari avait évoquer un ratio parfait entre futon et katon pour former le shakuton. Un kekkei genkai rare. La seule personne capable d'utiliser le shakuton était Pakura du village de Suna et cette dernière était décédée depuis un moment maintenant. Il fallait avoir un excellent contrôle de chakra pour arriver à fusionner deux natures de chakra pour en former une nouvelle. Bien sûr il connaissait Tenzo, qui utilisait le mokuton. Mais Tenzo était un cas à part. On lui avait greffé à son insu des cellule du premier Hokage.

«La technique du phœnix.» Fit Sayuri avec satisfaction.

Le combat était finit. Se dit Kakashi. Bien sûr il l'était bien avant qu'il ne commence. Mais il y avait mille et une façons de perdre un combat et avec du recul, Kakashi pouvait dire que Netami avait bêtement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait mieux.

Meari avait une réputation qui la précédait. Avait des exploits à son actif qui intimidaient plus d'un. Avait deux amis qui montraient déjà l'écart qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux et n'importe quel autre ninja. Était la disciple de Kioko-sama, tellement puissante qu'on la surnommait : «la Kaminin (la déesse ninja)». À sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais prit de disciples avant Meari, Kaemon et Sayuri. Rien n'avait été en la faveur de Netami.

Pourtant Netami n'aurait pas dû se précipité de la sorte. Utiliser des technique aussi puissantes, aussi tôt dans le combat l'avait affaiblit. Les techniques raiton étaient toujours celle qui demandait le plus de chakra. Il en savait quelque chose. Meari venait du Pays de la foudre, presque tout son entourage devait maîtriser cet élément à la perfection. Ne parlant même pas du fait que son Grand-père avait été le maître en matière d'utilisation du Raiton ou qu'elle maîtrisait le futon le plus rare des éléments qui contrait avec facilités la foudre.

Netami aurait dû prendre le temps, d'observer Meari combattre. Ce que à l'inverse, cette dernière avait fait. Meari n'avait que très peu attaquer, elle avait laisser Netami faire le travail pour elle. Sa fiancée avait utilisé les techniques de son adversaire contre elle. Pour des civiles, l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve Meari pouvait passer inaperçu mais pas pour des ninjas. Kakashi était certain qu'elle devait faire parti des forces spéciales à Kumo. Du moins avait.

«Mais le shakuton est faible face aux techniques suiton non ?» Fit Genma.

«Ça dépend de la force que l'on y met.» Objecta Ebisu.

Il avait raison. Avec la baisse du chakra de Netami et sa propre force, Meari pouvait infligé des dégâts considérables. Et si cela avait été un vrai combat, Netami aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Mais ce n'était pas un combat réel, alors Kakashi se demandait ce que Meari avait dans la tête.

***

Le combat allait s'achever avec sa victoire. Pourtant Meari n'était pas satisfaite. Une victoire bien trop facile à son goût. Quand Netami l'avait défier, elle avait bien vu qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Meari aurait dû se douter qu'elle se battrait de la même manière. Comme si sa fierté et son honneur dépendait de ce combat. Ridicule. Bien sûr, étant de Kumo, Meari comprenait que l'on engageait sa fierté et son honneur à chaque combat. Pas seulement la sienne, mais celle de son sensei, son shisho, son clan, son village et même son pays. Mais les choses étaient différentes ici.

Netami était une bonne combattante, avec des techniques assez efficaces. Elle serait sûrement meilleure, si elle était encore une kunoichi. Son petit piège montrait qu'elle avait une certaine suite dans les idées. Et Meari devait bien l'admettre, même si elle avait vu le piège depuis le début, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Netami utilise l'eau de la nappe phréatique. Elle ne l'avait vu que trop tard et bien qu'elle aurait pu l'éviter très facilement, elle n'en fit rien. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle ne se serait pas faite surprendre. Elle avait donc mérité de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet.

Malheureusement, cela avait réveillé Shinigami. Après avoir renvoyé l'attaque de Netami, elle s'était sentit perdre le contrôle quelques secondes. Meari espérait que personne ne l'ai remarqué mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Par précaution elle avait choisit de continuer son combat les yeux fermés.

La voilà donc. Utilisant sa technique du phœnix. Sachant très bien que l'eau était le point faible du shakuton. A vrai dire, elle ne comptait même pas sur cette technique pour gagner. Juste une diversion tout au plus. Comme Meari s'y attendait. En voyant son phœnix, Netami fit de nouveau un dragon aqueux, non deux.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle se trouvait dans le phoenix (merci au genjutsu), Meari fonça vers Netami alors qu'elle était invisible. Elle allait finir ce combat en pur taijutsu,enfin pas tout à fait. Le bras à 90° en rotation externe. Lariat. La technique prit de plein fouet Netami qui fut propulsée. Mais au lieux d'atterrir contre un mur, un double de Meari l'attendait avec une série d'enchaînement avant de la propulser vers un autre double. Les spectateurs devaient sûrement voir Netami se faire battre par un ennemi invisible. Meari continua comme avec trois autres clones avant de finalement saisir Netami par la gorge. Elle se rendit visible au yeux de tous et ouvrit les siens. Normalement, ils devait avoir reprit leur apparence normale.

«Est-ce bon où nous continuons ?» Demanda-t-elle à Netami.

«Personnellement, je pourrais faire ça encore longtemps mais pas sûr que tu tiennes la cadence.»

«N-non c'est bon. J-je peux encore me battre.» Répliqua Netami à bout de souffle.

Cela agaça fortement Meari.

«Et bien j'ai décidé que ce combat était terminé.» La fille aînée du Raikage lâcha son adversaire qui tomba lourdement au sol. «Je ne m'acharne pas sur plus faible que moi.»

Elle regarda Netami avec pitié avant de se retourner pour partir. Ses sens s'activèrent et elle eu le temps d'esquiver un poignard lancé dans sa direction.

Elle pivota pour voir Netami se tenir debout. Elle faisait peine à voir. Meari s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi dur et pourtant elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Elle n'avait jamais attaqué directement Netami avec du ninjutsu. Il est vrai qu'elle avait mit plus de force et de vitesse dans son taijutsu mais rien de fatale. Juste assez pour la calmer. Netami aurait du sans tenir à ça. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu d'avoir perdu, au contraire.

Meari pencha la tête vers le côté droit et plissa les yeux. Devait-elle envoyé la fille au tapis pour de bon ? Il y avait une telle détermination dans les yeux bleus de la brune.

Cette fille n'aimait pas Kakashi, ça crevait les yeux. Mais pensait apparemment que c'était son devoir. Netami rappelait à Meari, la petite fille qu'elle avait été quand tout le monde lui disait de laisser tomber la vie de ninja. Pourquoi vouloir continuer dans cette voie quand son destin était déjà tout tracé. Meari s'était accroché et n'avait jamais cédé. Netami était dans le cas inverse. Avait abandonné la vie de ninja et s'accrochait à ce pourquoi elle n'était plus une Kunoichi.

Meari comprenait. Mais malheureusement, il lui était impossible de faire cette faveur à Netami. Avec un soupir, Meari ferma les yeux et fonça vers Netami avec une vitesse dépassant de loin Minato. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un voit ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois devant Netami, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son adversaire droit dans les siens. Les pupilles irisées de Meari rencontrèrent celles azurées de Netami. Elle la lâcha ensuite et revint à sa place initiale tandis que Netami s'affalait inconsciente sur le sol.

L'action n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes et personne à part Sayuri, Kaemon et Kioko n'avait dû comprendre ce que Meari avait fait à Netami.

La fille du Raikage leva la tête vers le maître de cérémonie. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, il comprit que le combat était fini. Il arriva rapidement sur le terrain et alla vérifié le pouls de Netami.

«Je ne l'ai pas tué.» S'agaça Meari.

«On sait jamais.» Souffla l'homme.

Meari leva les yeux en l'air avant de chercher du regard Kakashi. Il était près de Sayuri et Kaemon. Rapidement elle fit quelques mudras et une fleur de lys blanche apparut devant lui. Surpris, il donna un regard interrogateur et elle lui sourit avant de s'incliner.


	9. Confession sous les étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meari se fait remonter les bretelles. Sae rencontre les Uchiha. Kakashi et Meari se dévoilent un peu.

Le lendemain de son combat contre Netami, Meari se rendit chez Kioko-shishō. Elle avait bien vu le regard qu’elle lui avait jeté pendant la célébration de sa victoire.

En arrivant, elle remarqua que Kaemon et Sayuri étaient déjà présents.

«Bonjour tout le monde.»

«Assieds-toi.» Fit Kioko sans prendre le temps de la saluer.

Meari grimaça mais s’exécuta quand même. Une fois Meari assise, la femme plus âgée ne tarda pas à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

«C’était quoi cette piètre performance que tu nous a servi hier ?»

Meari ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kioko continua.

«Tu nous as habitué à de meilleurs combats. Il semblerait que tu ai un problème avec ton sceau. Pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé ?»

«Eh bien, je ne l’ai pas compris jusqu’à mon combat. J’étais sûre d’avoir le contrôle mais...»

«Mais il a suffit que tu prennes un coup pour qu’un esprit essaye de prendre le contrôle de ton corps.»

Eh bien. Ce n’était pas n’importe quel esprit mais Meari ne dit rien et hocha la tête honteuse.

«Depuis quand n’as-tu pas méditer ?»

«Depuis que je suis à Konoha.»

«Ce n’est pas bon. Quand je vous ai apposer ces sceaux à tous les trois je vous ai dit que ce n’était pas pour les faibles d’esprits. Les Kamis cherchent sans cesse des opportunités pour passer dans notre monde. Ais-je eu tords de vous faire confiance avec ces sceaux ?»

Meari voulu répondre mais fut devancée par Kaemon.

«Shishō, vous savez que Meari a toujours eu un meilleur contrôle que nous sur son sceau.»

«C’est vrai.» Renchérit Sayuri. «La situation n’est pas facile pour elle.»

Kioko les regarda sévèrement tous les trois.

«Jusqu’à nouvel ordre, tu as interdiction de te battre même pour du taijutsu. Bientôt, j’aurais fini de vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je ne serai pas toujours là, je suis vieille et je sens que mon temps ici touche à sa fin. J’ai besoin de savoir que vous pourrez vous en sortir. Le monde et surtout l’univers est vaste. Vous n’avez pas idée des danger qui peuvent surgir à tout moment, vous vous devez d’être prêts en toutes circonstances. Pas de pratique aujourd’hui, nous allons faire de la théorie. Le cours commence dans une trentaine de minutes.»

La femme partie laissant ses trois élèves seuls.

«Ça me fait toujours flipper quand elle parle comme ça.» Soupira Sayuri.

Kaemon hocha la tête d’approbation avant de poser une main sur l’épaule de Meari.

«Ne t’en fais pas. Elle n’est pas en colère contre toi.»

«Je le sais, mais je suis en colère contre moi. Je sais depuis pratiquement toute ma vie que ça se finirait comme ça pour moi. Je pensais depuis longtemps avoir accepter mon sort, alors pourquoi maintenant ça me perturbe autant ?»

«Parce que pendant tout ce temps c’était abstrait. Mais depuis que tu es arrivée à Konoha c’est devenu réel.» Répondit Sayuri.

«Elle a raison, avant ton fiancé était quelqu’un sans aucune identité alors que maintenant il a un nom, et le mariage est dans moins de deux semaines.»

Ils avaient raison. Meari le savait, depuis qu’elle était à Konoha, elle était envahit par un sentiment de non retour. Elle savait que ce n’était pas une simple visite et qu’elle ne pourrait pas repartir à Kumo avec sa famille. Elle savait qu’elle allait aussi bientôt devoir dire au revoir à C et Darui. Bientôt son père lui demanderait de lui rendre son bandeau de Kumo. Une immense détresse la submergea. Elle n’était pas prête pour ça. Elle n’était pas prête à se marier. Elle avait à peine dix-sept ans. Qui se mariait à cet âge là même ? Pourquoi son grand-père lui avait-il fait ça ?

«Meari ?»

La concernée leva la tête et trouva Kaemon et Sayuri têtes baissées.

«On est désolés. On a essayé tu sais. On s’était dit que si tu te mariais avec Kaemon, ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour toi.»

«Mais on a oublié de prendre en compte le fait que je suis un Hyuga. Quand le Hokage a annoncé que les clans pouvaient déposer la candidature d’un de leur membre pour se marier avec toi, on a vraiment eu peur pour toi. 

«Puis quand les conditions de ton grand-père ont été rendu publique, l’étau s’est resserré. Ça ne pouvait plus être que Shusui, Kakashi ou Kaemon. Mais les tensions entre Hyuga et Uchiha sont trop importantes pour que le Hokage se permette de choisir Shusui ou Kaemon.»

«Nous sommes désolés.» S’excusa Kaemon.

Meari sourit. Que ferait-elle sans ces deux-là ? Pas grand chose, elle en était certaine. Comme C et Darui, ils étaient ses piliers.

«Ce n’est pas grave. Mais je vous remercie d’avoir essayer.»

«On te promet qu’on fera en sorte que ton intégration soit la meilleure possible !» Affirma Sayuri à son amie sous les hochements de tête de Kaemon.

«Bien, maintenant rejoignons Kioko-shishō avant qu’elle ne s’impatiente.» Déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent à leur tour et le suivirent.

***

«Bien, montrez-moi une technique combinant yoton et inton.» Ordonna Kioko.

Sayuri passa la première. Elle ferma les yeux et fit les mudras. Après quelques secondes, un shuriken apparu entre ses mains. Kioko hocha la tête et regarda ensuite Kaemon. Le jeune homme fit apparaître un vase. Encore une fois leur shishō parut satisfaite. Tous les regards se posèrent ensuite sur Meari. Comme ses deux amis, elle ferma les yeux composa les mudras. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le dé à douze faces qu’elle avait imaginé.

Cette technique était beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle n’y paraissait. Il fallait imaginé l’objet souhaité sous toutes les coutures. Couleur, dimension, consistance. Tout y passait. Oubliez un seul aspect et la technique échouait. Il fallait aussi y mettre la bonne dose de chakra pour que l’objet ne s’évapore pas en quelques secondes ou au moindre contact. Meari était assez fière de ses amis et d’elle.

«Parfait vous maîtrisé, l’apparition d’objet inanimé. Nous pouvons passer aux choses animées.»

«Est-ce possible ?» Demanda Kaemon septique.

«Bien sûr que oui, on peut tout faire avec le chakra. Comment crois-tu que les démons à queues sont apparus ?»

«Je n’y avais jamais pensé.» Admit Kaemon.

«C’est le sage Rikudo qui les a créer.»

«Comment ?» Demanda Meari.

«L’arbre divin.»

«N’est-ce pas ce pourquoi vous êtes venu dans notre monde en premier lieu ?» Intervint Sayuri.

«C’est cela. Mais pour être exacte, je ne suis pas venue pour l’arbre. Ma soeur Ryoko et moi avons suivit Kaguya. Kaguya nous avait pris sous son aile après la disparition de nos parents.  
Kaguya était chargée de récupérer le fruit de l’arbre divin et de le rapporter à notre clan une fois le fruit mûr. Mais rien ne s’est passé comme prévu. Kaguya a fini par s’enticher d’un humain jusqu’à porter ses enfants. Les choses se sont dégradées à partir de ce moment. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, ce qu’il faut que vous sachiez, c’est que Kaguya a fini par manger le fruit de l’arbre divin. Elle mit fin aux guerres incessantes entre les humains. Elle devint pour eux une déesse, ce qui était vraiment risible quand on y repense car chez nous, elle n’était rien d’autre qu’un soldat à la solde de la branche principale des Otsutsuki.»

«Vous n’avez rien fait pour empêcher cela ?» Demanda Sayuri.

«A l’époque Ryoko et moi, n’étions que des enfants. Kaguya disait que sur Terre, nous pourrions toutes les trois vivre sans peur et surtout libre. C’était très tentant, surtout que dans notre clan nous n’étions pas vraiment bien traitées. Nous n’avons réalisé que bien trop tard que Kaguya s’était transformée en un despote. Mais pour en revenir au sujet des démons à queues, ils descendent tous de Jubi, le démon à dix queues. Jubi est né de la rage et de la jalousie de Kaguya envers ses propres fils. Elle avait toujours détesté le fait qu’ils aient hérité d’un peu de son chakra après qu’elle les ai mis au monde. Une fois que nous avions découvert qu’elle utilisait les humains pour ses projets funestes, Hamura, Hagoromo, Ryoko et moi sommes intervenu. Après une lutte acharnée qui causa d’innombrables dégâts à travers le monde, Hamura et Hagoromo réussirent à la sceller dans un tas de roche qui est désormais la lune que nous connaissons tous. Hamura et ses partisans sont allé y vivre pour garder un œil sur elle.»

«Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu’on se moment Kaguya est scellée dans la lune ?» Fit Meari confuse. 

Kioko acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Hagoromo, quant à lui scella Jubi en lui et le divisa en neuf entités. Shukaku, le démon à une queue, Matatabi, le démon à deux queues, Isobu, le démon à trois queues, Son Gokû, le démon à quatre queues, Kokuô, le démon à cinq queues, Saiken, le démon à six queues, Chomei, le démon à sept queues, Gyûki, le démon à huit queues et Kurama le démon à neuf queues. Quand Hagoromo sentit son heure arriver, il décida de les libérer dans le monde grâce à la technique que je vous ai enseigné. Il avait beaucoup d’espoir pour eux mais malheureusement la cupidité des humains, les ont rendu cruels et destructeur surtout Shukaku et Kurama.»

Meari, Sayuri et Kaemon observèrent leur Shishō qui avait le regard lointain en terminant son récit.

«Tout cela pour dire que, ce sera votre examen final. Créer moi un être fait de chakra.»

«Shishō, vous voulez qu’on crée d’autres démons à queues ?» Demanda Kaemon incertain.

«Pas de démon à queues, mais une créature de chakra aussi puissante qu’eux voir plus puissante. C’est comme cela que je serai si vous êtes prêts pour la suite. Vous avez un an pour imaginer chacun une créature et lui donner vie.» Termina Kioko avant de se lever.

***

‘Konoha n’avait vraiment rien à voir avec Kumo.’ C’était ce que se disait Sae tout les jours depuis son arrivé. Dès qu’elle le pouvait, elle échappait à la surveillance des plus grands. C’était vraiment difficile de leur échapper, en particulier sa mère et sa sœur Jin. C et Darui étaient aussi difficiles. Il n’y avait qu’avec son oncle B qu’elle avait les meilleurs résultats. Mais avec le mariage de Meari qui approchait à grands pas, ils faisaient de moins en moins attention à elle. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait plus de temps pour découvrir Konoha. Par exemple, il y a deux jours, elle avait pu grimpé jusqu’au sommet du monument Hokage. La vue était belle. Sae aimait l’altitude, c’était normal après tout, elle avait dans un village ou presque tous les bâtiments étaient en hauteur. Comparé à Kumo, Konoha était plat et sans relief.

‘Est-ce que Meari allait s’habituer à ce village ?’ C’était une question qui revenait souvent dans la tête de la jeune fille. Depuis qu’elle avait compris que sa plus grande sœur allait vivre définitivement, Sae n’avait pas cessé de passer au peigne fin, le village. Meari aussi aimait l’altitude. Sae ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où elle avait surprit Meari contempler leur village par la fenêtre. Mais plus que tout sa grande sœur aimait regarder les étoiles.  
Une fois, elle avait demandé à Meari pourquoi. Et la réponse de sa soeur avait été assez intrigante.

«L’univers est vaste, partout sur cette Terre et même au-delà, les gens ne parlent pas tous la même langue, ne pensent pas tous de la même façon. Pourtant il y a une chose qui est sûr ; quand ils lèvent les yeux vers le ciel ils voient les mêmes choses et ressentent tous les mêmes émotions, la curiosité, l’espoir, l’amour. J’aime regarder les étoiles car je sais que quelque part, il y a forcément quelqu’un d’autre qui le fait aussi. Peut-être que cette personne pense comme moi, peut-être que non. Peut-être ressent-il les mêmes choses que moi, peut-être que non. J’aime cette incertitude, j’aime l’idée de partager quelque chose avec un inconnu et qui sait peut-être qu’un jour on regardera les étoiles ensemble et on parlera de nos différences et de nos ressemblances.»

Sae devait avouer qu’elle n’avait pas compris ce que disait Meari. Elle pouvait trouver n’importe qui dans leur village et discuter avec cette personne.

«Oui sans doute.» Avait rit Meari quand Sae avait fait la remarque. «Mais il n’y aurait aucun plaisir à chercher une personne déjà là. Le plaisir est dans l’inattendu et l’inespéré.»  
Encore une fois, Sae n’était pas sûre de comprendre. Mais peu importe, la seule chose qui comptait c’était que Meari puisse continué à regarder les étoiles même à Konoha.

Sae voulait s’assurer que Meari serait à l’aise. C’était bien la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire. Elle redoutait déjà, quand ils allaient tous devoir repartir sans Meari. Ce n’était pas juste. ‘Pourquoi leur grand-père avait fait ça ?’ C’était également une question qui revenait souvent. Sae n’avait pas de souvenir de lui, elle était bien trop jeune quand il est mort mais elle avait entendu pleins d’histoires sur le troisième Raikage et Meari. Apparemment, ils ne s’entendaient pas bien. Meari n’arrivait pas à satisfaire les attentes du vieil homme. Chose inconcevable pour Sae. Meari était la plus forte des trois filles du Quatrième Raikage. Tout le monde à Kumo la regardait avec respect, Sae s’était surprise à rêver d’être aussi respecté que l’était sa sœur aînée. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, pas même leurs parents, leur oncle ou encore C et Darui. 

Sae avait déjà vu Meari mettre Ko leur oncle B alors qu’il était en mode démon à queue. Comment laisser une kunoichi aussi puissante aux mains d’un autre village.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle était entré dans un quartier.  
«Hey ! Que fais-tu ici ?»  
Surprise, Sae cligna des yeux. La personne qui l’avait apostrophé, était une fille d’environs son âge. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs.  
Pourquoi cette fille était si hostile avec elle ?

Sae n’eut pas le temps de répondre que la fille enchaîna :

«Es-tu venir te vanter ? Ça ne suffisait pas que le Hokage n’est pas choisit Shusui ? Il faut aussi que tu viennes jusque chez nous pour nous narguer ?»

‘Mais que quoi parlait cette fille ?’ Sae n’en avait aucune idée. En regardant autour d’elle, cependant, elle remarqua deux choses. Tout d’abord, plusieurs personnes s’étaient rassemblées autour d’elle. Et ensuite qu’il y avait des symboles de clan disséminés un peu partout. Vêtements, devantures, etc... Et pas n’importe quel clan. Les Uchiha.

«Quelle insulte que le Hokage est choisit son ancien élève !» Cria quelqu’un.

«Kakashi !» Cracha un autre. «Ce voleur de sharingan !»

Réellement, Sae ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Pourquoi ces gens détestaient-ils le futur mari de sa sœur ? Un voleur de sharingan. Disaient-ils. La dernière fille du Raikage savait que Kakashi n’était pas un Uchiha et qu’il avait pourtant un sharingan qu’il cachait sous son bandeau mais elle n’avait jamais su dans quelles circonstances, il l’avait obtenu.

« Ça suffit vous tous.» Fit quelqu’un.

« Êtes-vous assez bêtes pour vous en prendre à l’une des filles du Raikage ? Un rien pourrait déclencher une guerre, surtout que le mariage n’a pas encore célébré.»

Sae se tourna vers son sauveur. Plutôt ses sauveurs. C’étaient deux garçons. L’un devait avoir l’âge de Meari ou un peu plus âgé et le second devait avoir son âge.

«Itachi ! Shusui !» S’exclama la fille qui avait apostrophé Sae. 

«Izumi à quoi rime tout ceci ?»

«Elle est venu jusque dans notre quartier nous provoquer.»

«Bien sûr que non !» Sae se senti obligée de se défendre. « Je me promenais juste. Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des quartiers à éviter. Mais si c’est comme cela que vous traitez les gens, alors oui je suis satisfaite que ma sœur ne devienne pas l’une des vôtres.»

Elle n’aurait pas dû dire la dernière phrase. Sae le savait mais elle n’avait pas pu résister. Son seul tord avait été trop prise par ses pensées pour voir où elle allait. Ils n’avaient aucun droit de l’agresser comme ça. Cela n’avait rien avoir avec le fait qu’elle soit la fille du Raikage, au contraire être la dernière avait toujours été stressant. Il fallait toujours être à la hauteur de ses sœurs et de sa famille. Non, ils n’avaient aucun droit car elle n’avait strictement rien fait. Essayant d’être le plus digne possible, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Il était hors de question qu’elle reste là une minute de plus.

Sae couru aussi vite qu’elle le pu. Elle arriva dans un parc. Le parc Senju si elle se souvenait de ce qu’on lui avait dit. Elle s’assit et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi les Uchiha étaient aussi hostiles envers Kakashi ? Ils l’avaient appelé voleur de sharingan. 

«Te voilà.»

Par réflexe, Sae se retourna kunai en main, si c’était encore un de ses Uchiha, elle serait prête. Elle fut surprise de voir Kakashi devant elle.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien ?»

«Ce n’était rien.» Répondit Sae en levant fièrement la tête. Il ne fallait montrer sa faiblesse devant un ennemi comme un ami.

«Je vois, je vais te ramener au quartier Uzumaki.»

«Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.»

«Je n’en doute pas, mais quel genre de frère je serai si je m’assurais pas que tu rentres en sécurité ?» Fit le ninja masqué.

Sae réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer ce serait sûrement pour le mieux. Une fois rentrée, elle allait sûrement recevoir un savon peut-être que si Kakashi était là, ses parents seraient distraits. Elle ricana, il ne fallait pas rêver.

«D’accord mais à condition que vous me disiez comment vous avez eu votre sharingan.»

A l’expression sur le visage de Kakashi, enfin le peu que laissait voir son masque, Sae regretta sa demande. Lui toujours si blasé depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré, avait l’air de souffrir énormément. Mais l’expression parti aussi vite qu’elle fut venue.

«Désolée, vous n’êtes pas obligé. On y va ?»

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Sae se maudissait pour sa demande. Et Kakashi. Eh bien qui savait ce qu’il pensait vraiment.

«Mon ancien coéquipier était un Uchiha, il s’appelait Obito. On ne s’entendait pas bien pour tout te dire, pourtant il a prit un éboulement de pierres à ma place. Avant de mourir, il m’a donné son sharingan à la place de l’œil que j’avais perdu un peu plutôt.»

Sae resta sans voix. C’était une histoire bien triste. Elle ne sait pas comment elle se sentirait si un de ses coéquipiers mourait pour la sauver. C’était arrivé il y a quelques mois à Jin. Elle avait mené une mission avec sept membres, mais seulement trois, dont elle, étaient revenus en vie. Jin n’était pas la personne la plus expressive qui soit mais on pouvait voir qu’elle en avait été grandement affectée. Sae, l’avait même entendue pleurer dans la chambre de Meari.

Peu de temps après la révélation de Kakashi, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du quartier Uzumaki. Kakashi l’emmena jusqu’à la maison de Kushina et Minato. 

«Où étais tu jeune fille ? Tu as échappé à la surveillance de B.» Demanda le Raikage une fois sa fille réapparue.

«Elle se promenait et j’ai proposé de la raccompagner ici.» Répondit Kakashi à sa place. 

Sae regarda Kakashi avec surprise. Elle n’aurait pas pensé qu’il ne dirait pas la vérité au Raikage.

Tori remercia son nouveau gendre et se regarda Sae : «Quant à toi, c’est la dernière fois que tu pars sans rien nous dire. Nous étions inquiets.»

«Oui, pardon.» Fit Sae en baissant la tête.

Bien plus tard après que tout le monde ai mangé, Meari raccompagna à la porte Kakashi qui avait accepté de manger avec eux. Sae n’avait pu s’empêcher de les espionner.

«Merci pour ma sœur et de ne rien avoir dit à mes parents et au Hokage.»

«Je n’ai rien fait, c’est Itachi et Shusui qui m’ont averti. Ils s’inquiétaient, surtout Itachi. Vu que tu es amie avec Sayuri, tu dois savoir deux trois choses sur les Uchiha.»

« Oui, elle dit qu’ils sont de plus en plus incontrôlables. Pour sûr, Shusui à l’air quelqu’un de bien mais je suis contente de ne pas avoir à traiter avec eux. Mais si il était réellement arrivé quelque chose à Sae, je n’aurais certainement pas empêcher la colère de mes parents.»

«Je comprends, moi aussi j’ai deux sœurs plus jeunes.»

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes. Meari leva les yeux vers le ciel mais les baissa quand Kakashi parla à nouveau.

«Et les Hyûga ?»

«Comment ça ?»

«Tu as dit être contente de ne pas traiter avec les Uchiha. Mais qu’en est-il des Hyûga ? Il y a Kaemon là-bas.»

«J’aime beaucoup Kaemon et je suppose que j’aurais sans doute été bien avec lui mais je ne veux pas de ça pour lui. Il a le droit de se marier par amour, il le mérite. Donc les choses sont bien comme elles sont.» Déclara Meari.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

«Tout comme toi aussi tu méritais de te marier par amour. Je suis désolée de gâcher cela.»

«Il n’y a rien entre Neta...»

«Oui je sais. N’empêche que c’est dommage que cette possibilité te soit enlevé.»

«Qu’en est-il de toi ?» Demanda le ninja copieur.

Meari haussa les épaules avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. «La seule personne que j’ai jamais aimé est morte. J’étais jeune, mais pour elle j’étais même prête à m’enfuir et ne pas honorer le contrat entre Kumo et Konoha. Et pourtant je l’ai décapité.»

Sae tressaillit, elle ne savait pas de quoi parlait sa sœur. 

«J’ai transpercer le cœur de ma coéquipière. Elle m’aimait et quelques mois avant ça notre coéquipier mort à ma place m’avait fait promettre de la protéger.»

«Eh bien, il semblerait que nous sommes fait pour nous entendre finalement.» Fit Meari sarcastique.

«Sûrement.» Chuchota Kakashi.

Sae n’était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle venait d’assister. Apprendre que sa sœur avait décapité qu’elle prétendait avoir aimer, n’était pas agréable. Mais si Meari l’a fait c’est qu’il y avait une bonne raison. Sae supposait cependant que c’était une bonne chose que Kakashi et Meari se confient l’un à l’autre. Sa mère avait dit une fois que la base de tout mariage réussit n’était pas l’amour mais la communication.

Sae pourtant sûre d’une chose, elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire aux Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bisous <3


End file.
